Paid For
by Birdie num num
Summary: Jahar is a biology student. Alloran is a Prince in the Andalite military. What could they possibly have in common? But Jahar's father wants her married and Alloran wants her. What about what Jahar wants? All about Jahar and Alloran's marriage.
1. She was studying

Disclaimer: I do not own Animorphs and the characters Jahar and Alloran do not belong to me nor do Forlay and Noorlin. Cathra and Himuran are borrowed characters from a friend I used to rp with. If you google them, you'll find their profiles all over the internet. Their personalities have been altered in this story, however.

Larithos, Enilas, Miricras and his companion, Illia, and all the other characters are mine.

**Chapter 1**

**(We Met in the Vlimlir)**

My name is Alloran-Semitur-Corrass. Prince, that is. I admit it; I am proud of my new title. Proud as an Andalite infant who has just learned to raise his tail above his head and can hold it there. My eyes must certainly have been shining the same way as I was promoted, and I was just as jittery.

On the day that I met my beautiful wife, I was in the vlimlif, which translates to "garden of the people." It is like the Andalite version of a human mall. It is a massive garden where Andalites meet to browse and trade and just to gather and socialize.

I had a duty that day that most Andalite Warriors and Princes would consider absolutely boring. But it was one I personally, had begun to enjoy. As a warrior, I had been assigned to standing guard at the vlimlif, helping to prevent riots and fights, keeping peace essentially. Not that there would normally be such problems in the vlimlif.

But now as a Prince, I could not escape this duty - now it was my duty when not aboard a starship to supervise the warriors stuck with this tedious task. As I said however, I had grown to like this duty, after having experienced a lot of battle. Many young Warriors I have met have not seen battle yet as I have, and do not understand that such a menial task can be relaxing, even a joy.

Yes, at the garden there are no fighters, there are no exciting battles, there is no "honour" and no "fighting for the People."

But there are females.

Before you become upset, please realize that I was unmarried at this point! I was not even engaged. It is a complicated story.

My father always chose my older brother, Arbat, as his favorite son. He disliked me since I stuck up for my mother whenever he would belittle her or boss her around. (My father was a very traditional male. Very much one for "keeping his wife under his hoof.") He hated the way I stood up to him and he used nearly every opportunity to express his displeasure. The main way he expressed it in my adult life was by ignoring my desire to find a wife while harrassing Arbat to get married - when Arbat didn't even want to! You see, it was the father's duty in those days to arrange a marriage for both of his sons (should he have two). Of course the elder should be first, but it was only right to be considerate of both.

My father died, leaving me unmarried.

Now that he was dead of course, I was my own master and I could, in proper society, pursue a wife on my own. So naturally, my boring duty found me observing the female life in the vlimlir.

It is no secret in the galaxy that Andalites have four eyes and this bit of information is certainly no secret to Andalite females, who know that the opposite sex of their race can use them for more than just avoiding very unpleasant attacks. Thus, I was certainly not gaping at anyone, but just scanning...sometimes over the same area once, twice...several times. I knew I must have been obvious to a point, but I wanted to be a little obvious. Meaning, I wanted a female to know I was attracted to her. I wanted her to know that I was interested in courting her.

Most of the females were in groups, I noticed right away. Something I found disconcerting since I have always been shy as a male around females. Around other male Andalites? Of course not. But the impressions of the opposite sex always matter more to a male as interested in females as I am.

Oh and I was very, very interested in females. I was feeling the pressure of several long years first through late adolescence, and then through early adult hood, of not, how shall I say, releasing physical tension.

Simply, and bashfully put, I had never mated before and I was fast approaching middle age. Warriors nearly half my ge had already experienced the pleasure of knowing a female in the most intimate way, and having to lie and pretend that I knew what they were talking about, no, pretend that I was even more experienced than they was growing rather tiresome.

Also, please do not think I was merely desiring physical pleasure. Yes, it was one of the main factors in my growing quickly desperate for a wife, but it was not the only one.

I was also feeling very lonely. I wanted someone to be there for me, to live with me in my scoop. Someone to express my feelings to, someone who would be sympathetic. I wanted someone to hold, to be held by, to understand me most of all. I had learned from my experience so far that to be understood is one of the greatest joys of life. It is a privilege, and never a right. A gift and something that can never be forced upon anyone, or taken.

A third factor was children. Oh how much I wanted a family. I will not lie - I was never a big feminist. I was raised in a family with a mother who was always there to care for me, take care of my needs, hold me, deal with my tantrums as a child and my hormones and attitude as an adolescent. I admit I wanted a female to be home when I camehome, and furthermore, I wanted to hear my own children laughing and playing when I came home. I couldn't imagine anything more beautiful or sacred than having a family of my own.

I promised myself too that I would never shout at my wife or demand of her or expect things of her. Well... maybe expect, I couldn't lie about that. But I promised to myself to never, ever hurt my wife the way my father hurt his.

He did not beat his wife. He did not need to for she was always afraid of him only with his voice and the things he said. My father was a very powerful and strong male in both body and spirit.

I wanted to be like him, powerful and strong. But not tyrannical and never as cold as he could be. I wanted to love my wife and I _needed_ her to submit to me. I needed her to obey me and stay home and roam on the grasses of my land with my children. I wanted her to submit to me...but I wanted her submission to be completely willing.

So as you can see, my bill was rather large. Yes, I wanted a submissive wife. But I also wanted one with spirit, if a little feisty. I wanted one that would be strong when I was not home. Naturally I wanted an attractive wife since I was very much the Andalite male - shallow and arrogant. I needed someone I could show off in every way at social events with other warriors and princes. I wanted a beautiful wife, but I wanted a clever wife too, and witty.

I was, as I said, lonely. I craved conversation beyond 'females', 'how attractive their bodies were', 'how much I wanted a female', 'how fun destroying Yeerk ships could be', and 'what I would do if I ever caught a yeerk alive.'

I say it was a large bill simply because my prime was also a time of social progression. More females were being educated in universities and less found getting married and settling down an exciting idea. I understood. I would have died if I hadn't been accepted in the military. I was a rowdy, and as I mentioned, rebellious Aristh and I craved adventure and mischief of any sort. The military had represented all of that for me. I could never have stood for staying at home and being a scientist or an artist. I would have ended my life on my own blade.

I was strolling around, snapping at the two warriors to stand to attention, laughing as they took me seriously. They laughed too and relaxed. I did not care if they were at attention; as I said, not much happens in the vlimlir.

I remember scanning the crowd once again, looking for a female just standing by herself, when I saw her. I eyesmiled where I stood. She couldn't see me watching her, but I would approach her soon so it did not bother me.

She was not standing, which was unusual, especially in public. She was on her stomach, reclining, with her forelegs crossed and her tail resting in the grass beside her. All four eyes were looking down, intent at some consoles she had spread around her in the grass. Studying? A university bound female. I felt a tinge of disappointment, but reminded myself that university did, eventually end. Who was to say she would never want children? And I had even heard of some modern females having both careers and raising children. As ludicrous as it sounded to the old fashioned part of me, the part of me that was feeling incredibly lonely wanted to believe that it could be possible.

So I slowly, and with as much dignity as I could muster, stuck my chest out, raised my chin, and made my way over to where the young female was resting.

She looked up slowly after a moment when my hooves stopped almost directly in front of her consoles. All four eyes looked together, first at my hooves, then up legs, then up to my chest and face. I eyesmiled my most charming smile at her.

**Jahar**

'Oh no,' I thought. 'Not another one!' My name is Jahar-Firvon-Senira and my mother fusses over me a lot, telling me that I look quite harried these days. I feel harried. No, I am harried.

You see, I desired to study in university, but my father and several males I kept meeting had very different plans. I was willing to marry. I really was! I had told my father several times that I was, and that was the only reason that I was _allowed_ to attend university and study the subject I love most; biology.

It sounds foolish to you, I suppose. What does a female do with biology? What is her business to be studying something as complex as life? Her only business with life is to procreate!

But I did not expect sympathy and I certainly did not expect support! I only expected the chance, the opportunity, to learn about what I love. You say that females only go to University to be uppity and to 'prove something?' Perhaps some do. But I was never doing what I was to be uppity nor did I desire to prove anything. I only desired to learn, to have a chance to work in research. If I could have that at least, I told my father that I would happily settle down after University.

My father insisted that I would have to work at home if I were to do so. Ha! As if I could do biological research at my scoop! He knows that no society, no scientist would offer me any kind of opportunity. And so after University, being a scoop bound wife would be inevitable.

My father never hated me, I know this. But I hate him sometimes for how he tried to keep me from what I loved, even though I know he only believed he was doing what he thought was best for me. I would be more convinced of this, however, if my father were not so greedy when it came to my suitors.

Which, blessedly, is why I was still single when Alloran encountered me that day.

(S-Sir?) was what I actually said. (M-May I help you?)

(Oh yes,) he said, his eyesmile deepening as he actually, to my horror, reclined across from me. Everyone was staring! (You can.)

I wanted to throw my consoles at him then. It wasn't even the first time I had heard such a cliche line! I wanted to shout at him for his obvious arrogance and smugness in himself, his silly cliche, and the way his eyestalks were blatantly scanning my figure. I could see his intentions an Andalite mile away, I felt like.

(_How_ may I help you, Sir?) I said wryly, wishing I had just pretended he was a figment of my imagination. The thought made me want to laugh. It was a joke of one of my closest friends, Forlay, had made. She was engaged, in spite of pulling this game on her fiance, Noorlin when he originally approached her. They were happy and I was horribly jealous. I knew I would marry someone opulent and influential, according to my father's greed anyway, but I had no reason to hope for anyone with as kind a spirit as Noorlin's. Forlay didn't even want to go to University and Noorlin was already encouraging her to go!

He eyesmiled. (Oh...simply by speaking with me you are helping me.)

'Oh Arisths...' I thought 'Here we go...another romantic!'

(_Wonderful,)_ I said. (Now, if you are not requiring any more assistance, I must study.)

Feeling quite smug and pleased with myself, I went back to looking at my consoles. I waited for what I felt was inevitable; him to retreat to a more sympathetic female in the vlimlir.

I felt a chill as he did not move, but instead, I heard a chuckle. When I looked up, outraged, he was eyesmiling as if he'd found hidden treasure. I felt my stomachs move in nervousness. This one did not seem to get the message! I blinked rapidly a few times, unused to the way his eyes looked directly into mine.

Most males I'd met weren't interested in looking into my eyes. More into my body, as if they wanted to just leap into me, like a very tasty patch of grass. The way _he_ was looking at me...it was as if only my body would never be enough. This one was different. He didn't just want a pretty female. He wanted everything. I could sense that in his gaze, at least.

I was furious with myself for looking down and away, but I couldn't help it. As I said, the attention was very unnerving!

(Sir...I ask of you one last time. If you are not requiring-)

(I'm afraid I do...) he said very quietly and I suddenly felt the need to expell my grass. I took a deep breath however and told myself that I could overcome this. My little motivational speech was finding it rather difficult to take hold, however, as he drew a finger down my cheek.

I jumped.

(Sir!) I cried, indignant. More eyes turned our way. I could almost feel the gossip in the air.

The male laughed, pulling his hand back.

(Lovely one, I require your name.)

I felt in that instant as if he were, instead, asking for my soul.

(I do not feel _required_ to give it, Sir. Especially since I do not know yours...) I wanted to kick myself for the last thing I said. What a way to give the conversation more room!

(Alloran-Semitur-Corrass.) he said quickly, almost rushed. (P-Prince.) he added.

I wanted to laugh. (Ha!) I did! (Ha!) I added.

He looked puzzled.

(You think somehow that I am impressed? P-Prince Alloran?) I was very cruel in those days. I was intelligent, and furthermore, I knew it, and the way my father and others pretended not to notice made me outraged to the point of wanting, needing to show that I was, at least verbally.

Alloran turned purple. He blinked rapidly. I could feel his anger...but most of all, and it surprised me, I could feel that he was hurt by it.

In the next instant, his face was calm and his eyes held something in them that made me paralyzed. Determination. This Prince Alloran was not going to give in easily at all.

(Are you?) he chuckled, turning it back to me. (Now that I have given you my name, what is yours?)

(I am not impressed.) I stood up. (And my name is Jahar-Firvon-Senira.)

He rose as well, admiring me with his main eyes as he stood. I felt disconcerted at his height once again as I found myself loking up to him. He eyesmiled smoothly.

(Well, Jahar-)

(AAAAAAGHHH! MY PRINCE! HELP MEE!) a voice cried desperately, interrupting him. Nearly everyone in the vlimlir, I noticed, was looking away from us now. I saw the source of the commotion after a moment: two warriors appeared to be having some trouble with a female...

**Alloran**

Ah, there would be trouble just as soon as I was going smoothly.

I turned, instantly in Warrior mode. My eyes widened at the sight of one of my warriors pinned down at the back by the hoof of a very determined looking female, and my other warrior trying to push her off. Their tail blades were grappling above their heads.

(What is this?) I snapped, coming closer.

(Get away you big brute!) the female cried in my direction. I glared at her. Then at the male grappling with her.

(What is going on here?) I demanded of him, hoping for an answer.

(This female just attacked us, sir!) he cried.

The pinned Andalite, Miricras, groaned. (Sir, my back! Please...get her off!)

She laughed almost madly. I cringed at the sound. (It serves you brutes right for the way you were looking at me!)

(Enough!) I cried, feeling extremely annoyed to be pulled away from such an attractive and bright young female, so challenging, because of such stupidity.

They didn't listen and kept grappling. I whipped my tail forward, knocking my warrior out of the way. Then I leapt up in front of the young female and looped my tail with hers, twisting it so that she couldn't use it.

(Aaah!) she cried, stumbling off of Miricras. He scrambled up, embarrassed, and very glad to be free from his compromising position.

(Let me go!) she snarled.

(No. You are disturbing the peace.) '_My _peace!' I thought. (And you attacked my warriors.)

(They were ogling me!) she hissed, struggling to pull her tail out of my grip. I was amazed - I'd never seen such a crazy female before. I could tell if I let her tail go, she would be all to glad to have a go at my head with it. It would have been admirable...if I had not been on the receiving end of her glare at the moment, anyway.

I kept hold.

(If they were giving you unsavory looks, you could have told me and I would have punished them.) I glared at the two now standing behind me (cowards!) with my eyestalks. They cringed, seeing the promise in my eyes. (I _will _punish them.)

She sneered, using my distraction as her chance and whipping her tail from the grip of mine, and across my face. I stumbled back as she hopped away in triumph.

(Oh as if you'd have cared! You Princes are so full of yourself! You pretend to be friendly with me but _that's what you all do_, and then you-)

My warriors had come through finally and snuck around and grabbed her arms and tail. She screamed like a mad thing in thoughtspeech and managed to kick Miricras in the face, and smack Aldinar, the other warrior, in a very, very private and sensitive spot with her tail.

He fell to the floor, whimpering in thoughtspeech like an Andalite child.

I felt furious. I did something I've never done before.

I leapt on top of her.

I didn't think anything of it until a moment after I did it! Then I realized my mistake. You see, I would do this all the time with males that were being as disruptive, and I would put my tail around their neck and pin their tail to their body underneath my body.

But to do such a thing to a female was...well...lewd.

(AAAAAaaaaagh! I'm being raped!)

(No you ARE NOT!) I snapped, feeling myself turning purple again. I turned an eyestalk, sure to find the female I had been admiring gone.

No, even worse. She was standing there, _laughing_ at me! My humiliation was nowhere near complete, however. Now other females in the vlimlir were crowding around us, shouting things like (PERVERT!) and (Can you believe him? The filthy beast!)

I was only trying to restrain her! She was crazy! And worst of all, yes, even worse than being called a pervert and laughed at by a female I had thought my match,worst of all, I noticed my superior, Captain-Prince Enilas-Fital-Marbit standing nearby.

(What is this?) he said sharply, trotting over to us, and all was silence suddenly as the other females saw him. My warriors looked at eachother nervously. I wanted to die.

(This...this female is being disrupti-)

(HE'S RAPING ME!)

(I AM NOT! As if I would be stupid enough to rape a female in the midst of day!)

The crowd gasped and gossip flew through the air.

(No no no! That's not what I meant!) I cried desperately.

I noted an amused glint in Enilas' eyes and hung my head in shame.

(Alloran. Step of the young one, please.)

I slowly, carefully did so.

She dove at me, screetching and kicking. My warriors combined with two flanking Enilas managed to subdue her. She glared at me as Enilas trotted up to me.

(You and I will discuss this in detail Alloran.) he said. (DISPERSE!) he shouted to the crowd.

I sighed and kept my head down, knowing that anything I said would not be helpful in the least. The crowd quickly dispersed but I could see females glaring at me. I dared to glance at the female I'd talked to. She actually looked sorry for me then. My humiliation was _then_ complete.

She felt_ pity_ for me! And pity is the worst thing you can have from a female.

(She's a crazy one.) Enilas said, as the Warriors marched her away. She was still struggling! (We've dealt with her before. I'm afraid she's onto the idea that we are against her.) he sighed. (All I've ever asked of her is not to be so aggressive in her pursuits.)

(_Pursuits_?) I said, wondering what pursuits this crazy thing could possibly have besides aggressive ones!

(She is a prominent feminist,) giving me a look as if I had been living in a tree all of my life and had just fallen out. (I am sure you have heard of her? Illia-Scimitar-Sciol?)

(No, I have not heard of her.)

(Hmm. You need to get out more, Alloran.) he trimmed at his fur with his blade suddenly looking bored. (She's attacked several of our Warriors before. I'm afraid you'll probably be seeing a lot more of her. Of course, I keep telling her, there are plenty of feminists who do not feel the need to be so...challenging.)

(_Challenging_?) I said.

He eyesmiled at me. (But she told me that she enjoyed challenges.)

(Well I do as well, but-)

(Oh I know, Alloran. I know you do.) he chuckled and I turned purple again. I could tell he was thinking of how he'd found me, on top of her.

(Oh what an amusing anecdote that will be on the ship!) he said, and began to walk away.

(Sir!) I cried, desperately. (Surely no one needs to-)

(Oh they won't.) he eyesmiled and I relaxed. (I am merely teasing you Alloran. Except of course the presiding Officer, when I fill out the incident form! And the Andalite who stores it...And the Andalite who organizes the storage unit...)

I groaned and he laughed.

But it was true. By the evening, the incident was all over the area. Exaggerated, of course. To the point that females were furious that no investigation was being held over the incident.

(I'm relocating, Prince Alloran!) my neighbor, an older female named Clirdion told me when I arrived at my scoop.

(Ah. Do you require any help with-)

(No!) she snapped. (Do you not want to know _why _I am relocating, Prince Alloran?)

I sighed. (Why, I have no idea Clirdion-)

(I DO NOT WANT MY DAUGHTER LIVING NEAR A RAPIST!) she cried, trembling with rage, and kicking a dirt clod that bounced off my head.

(Gaah!) I grabbed my head.

Her daughter looked with wide eyes at me as her mother led her away from their scoop.

(Come along Linea! Stop looking at him!)

She looked away.

I sagged. Until this incident, Clirdion had invited me into her scoop nearly every day. And Linea had seemed rather interested in me.

I thought again of the young female. Jahar...

I felt a little hope. Perhaps I could... No. At least not until my reputation cleared. Whenever that would be...

But I found myself eyesmiling. Because suddenly, I had an idea.

**Jahar**

I returned home with my consoles, feeling quite merry about the whole incident. I could hardly stop laughing most of the way home. Teach him to pursue _me!_

I practically skipped home, consoles bouncing everywhere. When I arrived at my family's scoop, my step became more sober however. Or, more ladylike. If my father saw me skipping, he would have blown his eyestalks out.

Just then, my father emerged from the scoop. He eyesmiled.

(Ahh, Jahar!) I felt a little nervous. He was never this excited to see me unless something was going on.

(Father!) I eyesmiled back.

He chuckled and said (Put your consoles down in your quarters. I want you to meet someone.)

I felt my spirit sinking. Oh not again! There, in my family's scoop, stood the biggest brute I'd ever seen. He sneered when I entered, and gazed with obvious hunger over my body. I glared back at him.

My mother eyesmiled encouragingly, no, pleadingly, at me. 'Please behave! Please find him attractive!'

I wanted to die. I could tell from the way my father was eyesmiling, from the way his eyes glinted, that this one had quite a lot to offer.

(Isn't she lovely?) my father said.

(Magnificent.) the Andalite replied. Ugh!

My father chuckled. (Jahar, I want you to meet Rilisar-Esciron-Treth. He's a Warrior - soon to be Prince.) my father practically giggled gleefully as he said Prince. I wanted to say 'Well why don't _you_ marry him then?'

I came forward however, and eyesmiled. It was not worth it to make my father angry.

(Hello Rilisar. It is wonderful to meet you.) I gazed into his eyes, trying to look as passionate as I could about meeting such a big clod.

My father loved me in that moment, I knew, by the look on his face.

(It is wonderful to meet you too,) he said, and I could tell my greeting had the brute stunned. Well he might as well be infatuated with me! Now perhaps if I could bring him crashing down hard somehow, he would clear off! A smug smile replaced the spellbound look and I knew he felt he had won. I wanted to laugh. Just like that Alloran!

I almost missed Alloran compared to this big monster anyway. Alloran at least, had not been so obvious in his ogling of my form. He had actually been a little more smooth than this Andalite, even with all his cliches...

(Well, now that you're introduced - let's talk about the wedding!)

I faked a laugh. (_Father!)_

My father faked a laugh. (_Jahar_...)

(The wedding?) Rilisar looked nervous. (Ahh...I was hoping to ah...court Jahar.) I sneered.

Court! Of course! He meant that he was hoping to 'court' me into some kind of phsyical interaction, and test me next to whatever sleazy female(s?) he was already cohabiting with! I had seen this kind of male before. Oh yes, he wanted a nice, long 'engagement;' one he would probably plan to break off after getting whatever pleasure he could from me.

(Court?) my father was onto him too now, I could see. In that instant, I loved my father!

(Ah...yes! You know...) he forced a chuckle. (To ah...get to know Jahar...and ah...make sure that ah...)

(You're/We're compatible?) my father and I both sneered. He looked at us, shocked.

My father looked at me. I looked at him.

(He's got _six thousand lirlas_, Jahar! Imagine all that land!) it was private speech.

I detested my father then. He felt it and looked away. Then he looked back at me and I could see his anger. There would be no mercy this time. This time my father's heart was hard.

(How long do you want the engagement to be?) my father asked Rilisar who had begun to look as if he wanted to run, as fast as possible, out of the scoop. I looked down, so ashamed. I could see with my stalk eye that Rilisar was looking smugly at me now, however.

(A year, I think.)

I looked up at him and almost laughed. A _year?_ Ha! How could a year possibly be enough to find me under him when I wouldn't give up in a thousand years! I would rather have died. And when I thought of that, I realized I really felt it too.

(Fine.) my father said, sealing the deal. My anger crashed and I suddenly wanted to hide somewhere and cry of shame.

(You will ah...of course, give generously at the wedding?)

It was a traditional question about the dowry, being the six thousand lirlas of land, of course.

My mother feigned embarrasment and I hated her too suddenly. (Darling! How improper!) Hers was a traditional response. But she had wanted me to go to University! How could she stand by and watch this happen?

(Of course,) Rilisar said. He was actually looking with a little concern at me now. Ha! How did he expect to last a year, when he couldn't even handle me not being compliant to begin with?

I continued staring at the floor.

(Jahar, why don't you and Rilisar go for a stroll?)

(It's a lovely evening,) my mother eyesmiled at me and in her eyes, I could see it. 'Don't you see this is better for you than University?'

(I'm tired.) I said. (We can stroll tomorrow.) I glared into my father's eyes, which were furious now. (I hope you will excuse me, Rilisar. Have a good evening.) I turned and hurried out of the scoop to my favorite hiding place I would go to when my father was angry. It was a tiny clearing in the forest. There, I raged, cutting tree branches and throwing them, and then I cried of shame.

**Alloran**

(Do you think five thousand lirlas of land is enough?) I asked Captain-Prince Enilas the next morning. (I mean...I could perhaps offer more...)

(As a dowry? That is perfectly decent!) Enilas chuckled. (Oh I wish I had had five thousand lirlas to offer my father-in-law when I was younger and getting married!) he sighed. (He might not have been so insufferable...)

(How much did you offer?) I was very curious suddenly. Enilas rarely ever talked about his private life to me or anyone!

(Two hundred lirlas...) he sighed, deep in memory. Then he glared at me as I began to laugh loudly in thoughtspeech.

(Two hundred lirlas?) I cried, laughing. He kicked me hard in the leg.

(It was a lot back then!) he snapped. He began to storm away. Then he sighed. (I apologize, Prince Alloran. I am...a little sensitive about the past.)

I chuckled some more. (I married a lot younger than you!) he teased.

I sagged. He chuckled. (I apologize. That was immature.)

I wanted to say 'Yes it was!' but I remained silent. He chuckled some more at my obvious indignance.

(Well. Five thousand is certainly appropriate. Who is the young female, may I ask? Oh no...it's not Illia is it? I'm telling you Alloran, do not even attempt to go near her again! I think she will take your leg off-)

(No, no.) I laughed. (I...Her name is Jahar-Firvon-)

(Senira?) he finished, his eyes lighting up. (Jahar? You want to marry little Jahar?)

(_Little Jahar?)_I said, puzzled. (Wait...you know Jahar's family?)

(Oh yes! I'm Jahar's 'Uncle' of sorts. Her father and I were very good friends as young Arisths. I visited them not too long ago. Yes...I remember little Jahar. She was so feisty...) his eyes were fond in memory land again.

(Feisty?) I laughed. I believed it. (What of her father though? What is he like?)

(Prince Larithos? Oh...) he chuckled. (You will need a little more than five thousand lirlas to convince Larithos you are worthy to marry his daughter.)

I wanted to mention my plan, but I decided Enilas was not the right person to mention it to. No...only Larithos was.

(More than five thousand? Why?) I said. (I thought you said five thousand was decent. Is he...fond of land?)

(He is greedy,) I had been careful to allow him to say it and I eyesmiled when he confirmed it. His thoughtspeech became private. (If I were you, Alloran. I would offer quite a bit more than just five thousand...)

I looked at him suspicious suddenly. (I am wondering sir why you are so...approving of my desire to marry 'little' Jahar, as you called her...)

(I think you would be suitable for my friend's daughter,) he said simply. I felt a little proud suddenly. Enilas had always seemed to like me.

(Also, I shall be honest with you Alloran. Jahar is having some trouble with suitors. They always seem to...lose interest in her. Oh I think it's mostly Larithos-) he said quickly when I raised an eyestalk. I _knew_ why but said nothing. (He's so horribly greedy. And the way he sells her...) he sighed. (It makes me sad. He used to be so...different as an Aristh. But he was _always_ ambitious! And in his older age, his daughter is his only chance for greater wealth. She's lovely, of course. But he really is pushing his luck!)

He eyesmiled at me. (If you think, however, that you have enough land, I would say go for it! In any case, you'd better move quickly...) he began to walk away. (I hear he has found quite a suitor for young Jahar...)

I had an odd feeling about Enilas. But if his goal involved me gaining Jahar...well...it certainly wasn't a _problem_.

Let me know what you think, ladies and gents:)


	2. He wanted a wife

Chapter 2

(Her father was greedy)

**Jahar**

I had to emerge eventually, of course. And when I did, my father slapped me hard across the face with his tail.

(How dare you! What is wrong with you? Are you ungrateful? You should be overjoyed to-)

(Have some nasty, filthy brute lusting after me? Be overjoyed to be sold by my own father like a slut?) I shouted back.

In recent years, my father had begun to strike me less. I was standing, almost chest to chest with him then looking straight into his eyes. He was skittish of me. I was unpredictable and that was my advantage.

He snorted. (You...you really do like to make me out to be a monster, don't you Jahar?) Oh here we went with the self-pity and manipulation! My father sagged and his eyes looked sadly at me.

(Look at me Jahar.)

(No,) I said, angrily glaring away from him.

(Look at me!) he cried sorrowfully. I remained obstinate. (I am in my old age! You are so young Jahar. If you marry a fellow like eh...like...)

(Rilisar?) I sneered.

(Yes, Rilisar. If you marry the like of Rilisar, he will be able to-)

(Pay for my studies?) I sneered.

A hard slap crossed my face. Stunned, I looked at my father. His face frightened me.

(Go and study.) he snarled. (I will pay for your studies, Jahar. And then you will pay me back by obeying me as your father and marrying whomever I deem suitable for you! You fancy yourself a whore? Some kind of victim?) he laughed. (Fine. But I am sure you will not object to whoring yourself just to waste years of your life poring over consoles and studying such absolute dung!)

I trembled, looking down at the floor. My mother glared at my father. He looked back at her, a challenge in his eyes. She said nothing and merely glared down at the floor after a while. He was keeping his end of the bargain toward her by making sure that my studies were protected; she could not truly complain.

Marriage for studies. It had been their agreement, and now it was mine. I turned after a moment and headed to my consoles. I started looking at them. Usually biology was my escape. Now, doing exactly as my father had told me, it felt only like the rest of my life - a long bargain yet to be sealed.

**Alloran**

I took several deep breaths as I trotted closer to the area of land and scoops that Jahar's family resided in. It was a fairly decent area, the grass tended, the scoops large and made of white _slirsa_ metal. Beautiful scoops. I fancied I would build one for my wife and I. _Jahar_ and I. I eyesmiled at the idea.

I considered my plan again. I would have to be tactful. Larithos sounded pretty sneaky. Enilas had given me some warning pointers before I'd left to talk to my supposed future father-in-law.

(Listen to me Alloran. When you talk to Larithos, always look him in the eye. You are not like that fool Rilisar-)

(I thought you said he was 'quite a suitor!') I sneered.

He waved a hand. (I _met _him today. A complete clod! Not suitable for little Jahar at all, but Larithos is desperate. He will take whatever he can get. They were going to,) he eyesmiled at me. (Going to settle all of the land issues next week-)

(_Next week!)_ I cried. (But that's so soon!)

(Oh the engagement period is to be a _year_. But Larithos wants all of the legalities settled now. All you have to do, is go to him today and lay out exactly what you want. Be direct with him! Show him you are a Prince, do not just say it! Make him see that you are not just like the typical fools he's been dealing with. Tell me now; what are our intentions for Jahar?)

I tried to think quickly. (I ah...)

(No weakness!) he cried.

I glared at him. (Weakness?)

(Indecision will make Larithos think you are weak!)

I snorted. (You did not even let me speak, Enilas!)

(Neither will he! Trust me, I know my friend. His lust for whatever land you have to offer will not allow him to be patient. He will not take any small talk from you; he'll get right to the point and ask the questions that matter to him.)

(I thought land mattered to him.)

Enilas looked sad suddenly. (Jahar matters to him too! I think...Anyhow. Answer my question!) He looked intently at me.

(Ah...)

(Indecision!) he cried.

(Alright! Alright!) I snapped.

(There's no need to get upset with me Alloran,) he chuckled as I glared at him.

(Come along now,) he coaxed. (What _are _your intentions for Jahar though, Alloran, really?)

(I...I want a wife.) I said quickly. (I want children. A scoop. A home. I need someone to...be there for me.) The thoughts seemed all so terribly private and difficult to put into actual words. I felt a little embarrassed then. I had not meant to sound so...passionate.

He eyesmiled at me however. (That is wonderful, Alloran. I am glad. It is...what I think mother would want for little Jahar. Well! How much land are you offering?)

(Sixteen thousand.)

His eyes widened. (I did not think you had that much.)

(My father left me twenty,) I said, the anger slowly burning.

(Generous!) Enilas was once again in memory land, probably thinking of how if only he'd had sixteen thousand to offer his father-in-law...

(Not compared with my brother's seventy thousand.)

Enilas moaned. (I need to...go and rest a while. Well...I hope everything goes well for you, Alloran.) he shook himself.

(Just remember - look him in the eyes, always! Never look away from him! He'll respect you if you can hold his gaze! Trust me!)

I raised my chin. (I will do as you say. Thank you Enilas!)

He chuckled. (Thank you Alloran.) and the eyesmile on his face as he walked away once again made me a little nervous.

**Jahar**

(The suns rise and greet in the sky,) I recited

(They touch, hot and without breath,)

(Their love pales that of you and I,)

(And it will burn beyond our death)

It was always comforting, that verse. I do not know why such an old and silly, fatalistic piece of barely poetry would make me feel so comforted that night, as my face burned with the strikes of my father, and my hearts felt that they would sink through to the dirt below my hooves. Perhaps it was the fatalistic nature of my life - that death would be inevitable and that beyond it, the suns would still greet each afternoon in the sky. They do not collide in real life of course. It is merely the positioning of our planet in the evening that makes them appear so.

As a child, the poem had been beautiful and terribly romantic and tragic. As an adult, I found it perfectly described any 'pale' form of love I would ever experience. I could see myself gazing up at the sun each and every evening yearning to feel the heat that would exist between them were they ever to meet.

The four moons began to appear as our planet turned away from the loving suns. The three mischievous "maidens" as we called them, were gathered together one one side of the sky, away from the lonely little Aristh on the other side. That was what they called the smallest and most isolated moon - the Aristh.

I liked to stand at night, looking up at the stars and wonder about the Aristh. Other females were so obsessed with the maidens. I smiled, remembering how silly they were, fighting over who was a "maiden" of the night sky when I was younger, in school. I had always wondered about the little Aristh. Why was he so far away from the maidens?Why was he so lonely? Did he not have the bright, burning suns between he and the maidens to keep him company?

As an adult, I wondered if something was wrong with the little Aristh. I wondered who in the dung had originally called him "the little Aristh." Was he lusting after the maidens? Was he being rejected by them? Was he in fact, a rapist, and the maidens were fending him off?

I started laughing at the thought of the word 'rapist.' That poor fool Alloran! Then it brought me back to this evening and I sighed.

(I suppose I will never be able to laugh again!) I said bitterly.

I heard hooves behind me and looked with one eyestalk. My father. He trotted up next to me. I said nothing. He said nothing either for a while. We just looked up at the sky together.

(Jahar...) he spoke suddenly.

(Father?) I said.

(Have you ever wanted something with all of you? Just wanted something...and not been able to explain why?)

I wanted to slap the Shredder blasts out of him suddenly. Of course I have you fool! I thought. I want to study biology! But unable to explain why? I could explain why I wanted to study it. I loved it! But why I loved it...

(Yes,) I said softly.

(Oh, I know you want biology.) he said. (I do not understand it Jahar. Your mother made every effort to have you engaged in...in feminine things...in taking care of the scoop, in-)

(Oh please, father. She only tried to get me into the scoop for you. But she was always telling me anything she knew about plants or roots when I asked. Anything about hoobers or djabalas, or creatures of the sea. She always...) I sighed and let it go. It did not matter what I said. It never had. He would always want, and get, his way.

(Oh Jahar. You are going to study what you desire. Is that not enough?)

I snorted. (I thought I was 'whoring myself' for it.)

He sagged. (I am sorry Jahar.) I felt his hand touch my shoulder. I felt the hurt rising in me. I was so angry with him still, but I knew he honestly felt that what he was doing was right. (I should not have said what I did... I did not really mean it.) I knew he had not either. I knew somewhere in me, that he had hated saying it to me, that his greed and desperation had led him to say it. It was not justified...but he simply could not help the way he was, try as he often did.

(I care for you Jahar. I love you. You are our only child. Our only chance for honor...)

My hate for him quickly returned then. (Why must you always manipulate me?) I cried, jerking my shoulder away from his hand to look at him. (Why must you always do this? I am giving you what you want! Is that not enough? Must I pretend to be happy about it as well?)

He just looked at me for a while, hurt. Then he looked down at the ground. I could see him battling it even now. Anger and guilt fought on his face. As usual, he went with anger. This time, however, it was subdued, whether by exhaustion or the guilt itself.

(Go and rest Jahar.) he said, sounding very tired. (Tomorrow...you_ will _walk with Rilisar. How you decide to act on that walk...is your choice.)

I knew what he meant, and it wasn't that I had a choice about _marrying _Rilisar. I had never had such a cold feeling in my stomachs before.

* * *

Ooooh! Will Alloran get to marry Jahar? (Gasp!) Oh come on durh, Birdie num num, we know that they do! 

But review to speed the next chappie of my fic:D


	3. She was unhappy

**Chapter 3 **

**(He was a decent fellow)**

**Alloran**

I was greeted at the opening of the scoop by her mother.

(May I help you?) she said. I relaxed a little. Enilas had shown me a hologram of Jahar with her parents. I was somewhat amused to see that Jahar gotten most of her looks from her mother. I could tell her mother had been very lovely once. Not that she was unattractive now, but her looks were aged. She had aged quite well, however.

I chuckled, realizing she was asking the same question Jahar had the day before. I tilted my head in respectful greeting.

(Yes, I am looking for Larithos-Firvon-Crimidar?)

(This is his scoop,) she straightened, looking at me with interest. Enilas had warned me that I might be dismissed, since Larithos seemed fairly satisfied with Rilisar.

(I am his wife, Mirlina-Serrian-Remwell.) she said, stiffly.

(It is good to meet you, Mirlina.) I tilted my head again. (I am Prince Alloran-Semitur-Corrass and I have an offer for your husband, if he is present?) I knew he was present and I could see from the amused glimmer in her eyes that she knew that I knew he was present.

(Of course he is,) I wanted to laugh but contained myself. (This way please...) she led me into the scoop.

Larithos was enjoying a root in the scoop. I admired the wide, openness of the scoop. Then I looked down to admire the root growing in the ground. There were several actually, and I was glad I had not tripped on any, else I would have been embarrassed.

(Fascinating.) I said. (What a handsome home.)

Larithos eyesmiled at me, smoothly and I almost wished I had waited to look into his eyes.

(Who are you?) he said.

(Prince Alloran-Semitur-Corra-)

(And what do you want?)

(I have an offer for you sir.)

(Oh you do?) Larithos smirked. (Prince...) he pondered it as he looked into my eyes. The gaze was self-absorbed, calm, and he reminded me of Arbat, I realized.

I held part hatred and part affection whenever I thought of my brother. It had never occured to him to give me, his brother, some more of his land and break our father's cruel will. But there was no spite on Arbat's part. He merely enjoyed being the favorite brother. I could understand it, even if I hated it. He had never feigned principals or pretended to be righteous, so it was not as if I could judge... If anything, I only admire him more for it. At least he was honest. I realized I had zoned out into Larithos' eyes and startled. He chuckled and I privately cursed to myself. I kept my gaze on his and concentrated on not breaking it.

(What do you want?) he asked again.

(I have an offer-)

(What do you want?) he snapped, looking bored.

(Oh. I desire to...marry your daughter.) He sneered again. I noted Jahar's mother's expression.

(What do you think, Mirlina?) he asked her lazily, his eyes just boring on into mine.

(He looks healthy.) she said, noncomittally.

He burst into laughter and his main eyes closed. I sagged a little glad to be free of his gaze, if only for a moment. Then we locked gazes again as his laughter quickly faded.

(My daughter is not interested in marriage. She is interested in University.)

(Perhaps.) I said quickly (But what will she do afterward?)

(So you are willing to wait several years for her to finish?) he laughed.

(Oh no. I desire to marry her as soon as possible.) He looked surprised and a little impressed. (Really now?)

His main eyes let go of mine for a minute and looked me up and down. Then he looked off to one side as if he were listening to a voice in his head. I realized he must be communicating with his wife, but when I looked at her she was not looking in his direction. No, he was mulling it over. (As soon as possible...) he murmured. Then his eyes locked on mine again.

(And you would allow her to finish her studies?)

(Yes.) I said, feeling somehow that I held some sort of advantage suddenly, and not understanding what it was.

(Hmm...) he gazed off to the side again. (She would like that...)

I shifted on my hooves. His eyes were on mine again before I could so much as relax and it made me jump a little. He eyesmiled.

(You want children don't you?)

I felt my skin burning under my fur. (Sir?) It was as if he could see everything in my head, clearly laid out.

(Do you or do you not want children?) he sneered, looking annoyed. (Ah, yes...Yes I do.) I tried to think 'Assertive. Remember. Assertive, like Enilas said!' He seemed sort of pleased.

(Yes...I think that would be acceptable to her...Well!) I jumped again. (How much are you offering?) he continued.

I could have played innocent and said 'Offering?' Such a direct question was almost vile. I checked Jahar's mother with my eyestalk again. She didn't seem surprised by any of this. I wondered how she felt about her daughter being used as collateral. She didn't seem to mind it too much...

(Sixteen thousand lirlas,) I said, directly. His eyes widened a little, but he quickly gained control. A smile grew in his eyes anyway.

(Sixteen thousand...) he murmured and he was gazing through me then. Then he eyesmiled at me. (Perfect.)

(Well!) he shook himself as if from a dream and said. (I will let Jahar know...)

(But what about Rilisar?) Mirlina straightened.

(Who?) he stared at her.

(Oh!) she waved her arms around.

(Nevermind me. I am only rambling.)

(Oh. Of course,) Larithos said. Mirlina eyesmiled at me. She was fairly small.

She moved forward then, and took my hands in hers. (I think it's wonderful you want to marry my Jahar. You'll be perfect for eachother!)

(Oh hush, Mirlina. Leave eh...Alloran alone.) he eyesmiled at me.

(Sir,) I eyesmiled back. Then I remembered my plan. I had to stick with it. (Sir...I...I need to tell you something.)

Mirlina's hands left mine suddenly. Larithos moved forward.

(What?)

(I...I am not offering sixteen thousand as a dowry.)

He stared at me. (What?)

(I am offering you sixteen thousand...as a liberation fee.)

He stared at me for a few minutes. He was searching his mind for the phrase perhaps. He had heard it somewhere before, but where?

(You...you want to buy my daughter?) he spat. I began to get a very, very bad feeling about this. I should have just stuck with our deal! I thought.

(No. I want to be her guardian-)

(You said you wanted to marry her,) he snarled. (What kind of crooked pervert are you? Get out of my scoop!)

I stood frozen. 'No indecision!' Enilas had cried.

(I do want to marry her!) I shouted. (But...I just want to be her guardian first and foremost.)

(What? That does not make any sense! Why?) Larithos shouted, his tail raised and his chest almost to mine. Mirlina looked horribly disappointed and her face was covered with her hands (though her eyestalks still peeked at us). I felt sorry for her suddenly. But I was unwilling to compromise my plan.

(Because I need to know that you cannot take her away from me.) I said, glaring into his eyes.

In Andalite law, a father can end their child's marriage. It can be for whatever reason; whether a case of abuse, an unpaid dowry, the father being displeased with their son or daughter-in-law, no production of children, or dishonor. I would never play the fool, I had decided, to any male. I knew Larithos was greedy from what Enilas had told me. I knew that sixteen thousand would never be enough. I knew he would want all twenty after a while. And all twenty would mean living on his land, perhaps even in his scoop. He would demand and keep demanding until he had all and if I did not give him all, he would threaten me with the loss of my wife. No. I would not give myself over to such entrapment! I wanted my own land, my own scoop, and my own wife. _My _wife. Yes, I wanted to own my wife.

I detested Larithos' greed, but in truth, I was just as greedy as he was.

(You are strange,) he said at last, his tail relaxing. He lowered it and considered me for a moment. (You don't look the type to beat a female around-)

(That is because I am not-)

(Let me finish.) he snarled. He looked at Mirlina suddenly. (Promise her.)

Mirlina's eyes...he didn't need to explain what to promise.

(Please do,) she said quietly.

(Be quiet.) Larithos snapped quickly. (In writing. You will promise with your signature.) I could feel the hunger in his voice and it made me so sick. He would! He would sell his daughter to me! For sixteen thousand lirlas of land and the promise to her mother that I would never strike her, he would sell his daughter! I looked at him as if more clearly suddenly. I did not understand him. I understood the situation, as clear as the plea, the ache in Mirlina's eyes, but I did not understand him. What did that land mean? What did it mean to him? I would have to ask Enilas for more information about him later.

There was something in this all... I met his gaze again. He was smiling at me...almost as if he admired me. As if he liked me. As if he understood me. I felt sick. I realized then that I was gazing into a mirror image. We were one and the same. He understood need, desire, wanting something more than anything and being willing to sacrifice whatever he had to just to get it, whether it would make him happy in the end or not. I did not care if everyone else hated me in the universe. I had always known this about me; that I did not need, nor care for the flighty, fickle approval of others. When I left my home scoop as an Aristh, I had known deep in my hearts, in my soul, that I was finished being owned by someone else. That I would struggle and there would come a day that I would finally own myself. This was that day. But even as the owner of myself, I finally realized that I was still owned. I was still not free. Looking into his eyes, I could see my own slavery looking hungrily back at me.

**Jahar**

When I arrived back at the scoop from my walk with Rilisar, he was purple with frustration and I was feeling frustrated in another sense. Oh yes, I had won the battle, there was that smugness there. But I could never be as completely smug as I had been the day before, with Alloran. Oh how I longed for that day! How I longed for the time before this horrible deal had been made between my father and this...this idiot! This dirty, lustful beast! How many times during our little 'stroll,' our little game had I laughed off his approaches and really wanted to strike him! I had won the battle...but I had already lost the war.

I was sagging, dying as I walked up to that scoop. Each day would be this way - that I was not studying, anyway. And I could just see eventually being told by my father that I should let go of my studies 'temporarily' to pursue my 'relationship' with my fiance. That certain things 'mattered more' in life than biology.

It was then I saw who was standing there, with my father, waiting for me. The smile on my father's face, triumphant. I felt as if I were in a truly horrible dream. As if I would wake any moment. I wanted to run the way one would run from a pack of monsters. My mother seemed the only person who did not fit in this picture. She was merely watching me with sympathy and trepidation in her eyes. I fought my wild, desperate urge to run. I looked instead, at Alloran, just looked at him, and willed him to understand with all of me, that there was no difference in my hearts between he and the beast beside me.

**Alloran**

I was concerned with the way she looked at me. She looked as if she was pleading something, but I could not tell what.

All I knew was that when I looked at her, my horror, my disgust with her father and myself, that grotesque mirror image of slavery and desolation cleared from my mind like a nightmare upon waking up. There she was, sweet in the glow of the suns. My wife.

I would not just belong to myself, I decided. I would give myself to her somehow. Help her understand that I loved her... that I wanted to love her, at least. That I wanted to be vulnerable to her as well...for her to hold me...to trust her with the deepest and most secret parts of me.

(Jahar,) her father eyesmiled. (I want you to meet your new guardian.) I suddenly wanted to die. And, perhaps, take her father with me...

(What?) Rilisar was the first to speak. (But she's...she's mine!)

(Clear off, clodbrain.) Larithos said. (She is my daughter. And I say she is too good for the likes of you.)

I almost felt pity for him. The loser. The loss he must feel- My pity evaporated however, as his saddened gaze turned downward and then just became an angry, disgruntled look. He glared up at Larithos. (Fine, I did not really want her anyway!) He stormed off, head down, and steps swinging him from side to side, sluggish steps. I felt that I had a perfect impression of him as a child then. Jahar merely scoffed at him. But then she turned her gaze to her father. (What do you mean guardian?) (I mean, he is your guardian,) her father said, and I looked down from her accusing look. I had been able to face her father, but I could not face her then, and I truly felt my cowardice. I felt foolish for having ever thought of myself as valiant for facing her father, when I had only been facing a greed that matched my own. Larithos had his hand on my shoulder now, as if I were his own blood son.

**Jahar**

(How could you?) I seethed privately. (How could you...you bought me! You...)

I said nothing the rest of the day. For my mother's sake I listened as my father revealed the grotesque details of their plan. He looked as if he expected me to be pleased so I feigned pleasure for the sake of my parents. But I let Alloran know with every look in his direction that I detested him. The coward could not even look me in the eyes!

(How barbaric!) I raged as I walked through the forest. (He buys me the way the ancient ones purchased their wives with land and feed! I'm nothing more than a high commodity!) I fell onto my stomach, grabbing clods of dirt and tossing them at a tree nearby. I rammed my blade into it and seethed with the pain.

(I'm nothing more than a slave!)

The idea had me terriffied suddenly. My father was off with Alloran now getting the legalities worked out and I, of course, had not been invited along. He could not beat me. But it had said nothing about bearing children. It was a fear I'd been too outraged at the time to think of and voice to my father and I half wanted to run after them. But I knew it was too late and that they had to be celebrating somewhere.

(I shall run away,) I told myself. (If he...if he tries it...I shall run away...) I felt foolish. After all, where would I go? The woods? Well, better to live in the woods like a tramp than to be... violated by the person who was supposed to love and care for me.

The wedding would be in a week. I was dreading it already. 'As fast as possible!' my father had told me with glee. 'No courting, Jahar! Is that not wonderful?' I suddenly wanted Rilisar back. At least he had been predictable. I knew what he wanted of me.

Alloran...

All I knew was that he wanted children (terriffying), would wait for my studies (decent), and had promised never to harm me (somewhat consoling...somewhat...). I stayed in my little clearing for a while, enjoying the peace. I wondered where I would be in a week. Married? And where would we live? I suddenly had a desire to see Alloran's scoop. He had not inherited his family scoop, my mother told me. Apparently Uncle Enilas had known Alloran, and approved of this. I suddenly wanted to slap Enilas. Or at least speak to him.

The idea seizing me, I decided to go...and not tell my parents who I was visiting and why. Enilas would tell me everything he knew about Alloran...or I would never speak to him again and I would send him from my hearts' favor!

**Allora**n

(You...) said an intoxicated Larithos after we had everything carved in stone (you...are...going to be...) He began to shake as he wept. (A wonderful son-in-law...) I sighed.

(Thank you.) I am not one for intoxication. I was mildly intoxicated; my head was a little light. But I dislike males who enjoy being as free with their roots as Larithos was.

(I am so glad you came along!) he eyesmiled at me, swaying on his hooves. (You...you magnificent fellow!) He collapsed against me sobbing and I sighed again and patted the top of his head with one hand.

(I am quite pleased to be your son-in-law) 'If only because of your daughter,' I thought privately.

(Wonderful...) he sobbed into my chest. (COME!) he grabbed my hand and dragged me along, away from the large area of roots where several other males were gathered to enjoy them. (Let us have games and satisfactory entertainment!)

I decided to question Enilas later if Larithos had really changed from the time he was an Aristh as Larithos pushed me aside him and said,

(To that tree...You see it there? We will RUN!) he began to stumble onward, laughing. (I am cheating! Ha ha ha!)

I sighed and ran after him, unsure if I should win or allow him to. Some of the other intoxicated males began to cheer and wave their blades. I decided to win and I speeded up until I passed him and reached the tree, tapping it with my tail blade. He came stumbling up and laughed, seeing me there.

(You are so fast!) he cried, looking behind him with his eyestalks. (You just got here so...suddenly!)

He collapsed onto his stomach. He eyesmiled up at me sadly. (I am nearing old age...) he began to cry again. (I am so glad you came along Alloran.)

I merely leaned against the tree, breathing deeply to relax. (I am as well.) I wondered how in the galaxy Mirlina had put up with this male for so long and decided I would never be so shameful to Jahar.

**Jahar**

I found him outside of his fighter.

(Ah-ha! There you are!) I trotted up to him. He looked aghast. My tail was raised, I knew. I wanted him to feel threatened...oh yes, I did...

(Little Jahar! Why... it is wonderful to see you-)

(Eject it into space for the garbage it is, Enilas!) I snapped. (How could you? How could you? What was the deal between you and my father?)

(Now, Jahar-) he tried for sternness and I waved my tail in his face, causing him to jump back in surprise. (Do not play games with me right now, Enilas! How much? Fifty percent?)

(Well...a little less than that...)

(Forty? Ha. You should not have settled so lowly. But that is you is it not? Always settling for whatever someone will hand out to you!)

(That is enough!) Enilas developed a spine at that moment. (How dare you...come trouncing up to me with a head full of harsh words and not so much as a greeting for your Uncle!)

(You are not my Uncle! And that...that big lump is not my guardian!)

(Guardian?) he looked confused.

(Oh do not play Aristh with me Enilas! I know you probably helped him to create such a dirty little scheme! Purchasing me, honestly!)

(Purchasing? Guardian? Jahar, please! What in the stars are you speaking of?) I stared at him. (What was your deal with my father exactly?)

(I...I agreed to...keep all four eyes open for any young male that might be suitable for you. Oh please Jahar - Alloran is a good fellow. He is not lazy or rude or cruel. And...is he not attractive?) he eyesmiled at me suddenly.

I whipped my tail. (I do not care if he is the most attractive male in the galaxy! I do not want -)

(Jahar!) he glared at me. (Stop shouting!)

I sagged. (I am sorry.)

(I have told you about your father and mine's agreement. As for being 'purchased,' honestly Jahar, you do exaggerate! It is called a dowry!)

(THIS IS-) I dropped my voice and seethed (This is no common dowry! He and my father today signed forms making him my guardian!)

(Guardian!) he cried. (But that's...that's perverse! That's preposterous!)

(Exactly!) I was so glad I had found someone who actually was a little sympathetic. (He cannot legally do that, can he?)

(He has...) I said, sighing. I could only look at my hooves in despair. (What I...what I really came to know is... what is he like?) I looked up and Enilas was looking sadly at me.

(Well, as I said, he's a decent fellow) he brightened. (Oh and he is the family type! He wants children-) I groaned. (Oh but, but, he wants them...willingly.)

I stared at him. (Willingly? As in what?)

(I...I do not think he is the type to be abusive-)

(Well he put in the agreement a promise that he would not harm me...but...I am not worried about being beaten...I am worried about...)

(What Jahar?) he prodded gently. (Well...being...forced into certain acts...that would...lead to me having a child...)

I felt so foolish being afraid to talk about something so...biological suddenly! It was just that it was such a sensitive and taboo subject in polite Andalite society and I didn't want Enilas to be disgusted or offended. He chuckled. I glared.

(How can you laugh?) I cried.

(Oh Jahar,) he said, waving a hand, and settling another on my shoulder. (That is what I was saying! I do not think Alloran is that kind of male-)

(You cannot know that for sure!) I cried. He chuckled some more. (Jahar, the truth is, Alloran is terriffied of females.) I glared. (How do you know?)

He burst into laughter. (Oh he tries to pretend...Oh he really does. But I can tell...He's never so much as kissed a female. I just know, Jahar, as a male who has...well...been married. I just know that he has never experienced anything remotely in the way of physical interaction with a female. And I've seen him around females. He cannot even look them in the eye most of the time!)

(That's not the male I met in the park...) I mused.

(Male? What male?)

(Alloran. I met him in the park.)

(Oh yes, you did!) he eyesmiled. (He told me. I remember now.)

(You knew.) I said accusingly. (You knew all of this time, and you did not think to contact me and talk to your precious little Jahar about her own future?)

Enilas sagged as I spoke. (I'm sorry?) I smiled. I could not help it.

(So he is shy around females-)

(Oh he will pretend to be suave, but I can tell he doesn't know the front of a female from the back of it- Oh I am so sorry!) he looked embarrassed and I laughed. I had heard my own father use the phrase before. He looked pleased that I was not upset and so he continued. (I am sorry for my...choice of words-)

(It is fine.)

(I merely mean that he...well...he is completely ignorant of how to approach a female properly and probably will only operate on whatever he has heard other males say. I'll tell you what! I will try and...drop some hints for him. Is there anything in particular you wish me to say?) I eyesmiled deeply, truly pleased by the offer. I knew that as his superior, and apparently as his close friend and confidant, Alloran would listen to Enilas.

(Well...I don't want to put any words in your head...)

(Oh of course you do! Come on! It will be fun!) he bounced on his hooves and I laughed.

(Very well...Can you say-)

* * *

Birdie loves the reviews! Let her know how you're feelin' ladies and gents! 


	4. He was determined

**Note: **I realized the thought speech marks were missing when I went back and looked at this chapter under the Animorphs fanfics listing, so I went back and put them in! Sorry about that!!

Enjoy! :)

**Chapter Four - He was determined  
**

**Alloran **

The next day I had a slight headache from all of the roots Larithos and I had consumed but I was in an excellent mood. Everything had been settled in writing with my new father-in-law over my bride. In a week, Jahar and I would be married.

The only thing that made me a little worried occasionally was the thought that I knew very little in reality about females. I had no sisters growing up and most of my experiences with females had been pretty embarrassing. I decided to pay Prince Enilas another visit – surely he would give me some advice?

(Enilas!) I called in thought speech as I approached his scoop. He was having a day off.

(Oh no,) he said aloud. (Hello Alloran.)

(Yes. Hello Enilas.)

(It's Prince to you!) he said, appearing from behind his scoop. He was holding a gardening tool and I could only guess he'd been tending to his flowers.

(What?) I was confused. (I thought you didn't mind me calling you by your given name-)

(Alloran-Semitur-Corrass!) he continued (What is the meaning of this _travesty _I heard from little Jahar yesterday?)

(She came to see you?) I stared at him with all four eyes, excitement flooding my veins. (What did she say?)

He huffed and pawed the ground with a hoof.

(Let me finish!) he snapped. (She told me that you…you are her guardian now! What is the meaning of this? Alloran have you lost your mind?)

I waved my hands and sighed, wishing suddenly that I had just gone the normal marriage route, Larithos' greed be damned.

(My Prince, it is not what it looks.)

(I'm waiting,) he raised his brow. I rolled my stalks in annoyance.

(I didn't want Larithos interfering with my wife and I.)

Enilas raised his tail and began to move slowly toward me, somewhat menacingly. I confess I backed up a little, slightly unnerved. Granted, Enilas was getting older and wasn't as frightening as he probably used to be but I wasn't used to being threatened by him.

(What are you-)

(Now you listen to me Alloran. If you are wise, you will not be planning anything…unsavory or cruel with that poor young female!) He shook his tail blade in my face. (Or I'll make sure something unsavory and cruel happens to _you!)_

(What?) I blinked a few times, surprised at all this. Then I felt somewhat hurt. (Enilas! You…you know I am not the sort of male to do anything like that-)

(No. I do not know you that well,) Enilas said, and he was lowering his tail again. (For as well as I do know you Alloran, one can never know an Andalite well enough to say that he would commit any act of unkindness or cruelty against his wife or his children.)

I stood quietly for a moment, thinking on his words. He continued.

(I have known many warriors and Princes over the years, Alloran. Some of them, I thought I knew very well, so well that I could never have imagined they would turn out to be abusive toward their own wives and little ones-)

I began to feel annoyed. (But I am not-)

(Silence!) he cracked his tail. (Listen to me. I am telling you this because you will encounter many warriors in your life and you too, like I, may find that some of them are not at all what they seem. Some of the Andalites who surprised me in the worst ways were my own warriors, some my own peers, some were even my Princes. I knew them in battle as brave and selfless among their cousins. But at home, among their families?) he sighed and hung his head. (I could not believe the way some of them acted in their own scoop. You would not think they were the same Andalites. I did not, yet I was forced to see the truth.)

I found myself gazing down at the grass near his hooves as I thought. I tried to imagine some of the warriors I now led in their own scoops. Some of them I could definitely see as perhaps rowdy. But I had always imagined that war brought out the worst, while under ordinary circumstances, in their own scoops, they would be civilized and peaceful. I could not imagine coming home from the sights of imploding ships and Andalite bodies floating in deep cold space, to beat my own wife in our scoop. Why would someone do such a thing? How could they?

All I wanted when I returned home was to be held by someone. To forget war and violence for a while.

(We are, all of us, duplicitous.) Enilas said softly, getting my attention again. (None of us are perfect, Alloran. None of us are truly whole.)

(Never?) I couldn't believe that he really believed that. (We are never whole? Not once?)

(Perhaps as children,) he mused, looking off to his field. (But as adults? No.)

We were quiet a moment longer and I noticed him eye smiling at me.

(What are you smiling at, you dusty old hoof?)

Enilas chuckled. (Your bride to be is quite frightening when she is angry.)

(She was angry at you?)

He looked abashed. (I cannot imagine how she knew about…well, about me telling you about her-)

(I cannot either. She is…very sharp,) I sighed, realizing I had underestimated my future wife. (Sharper than I thought…)

He laughed.

(A good thing.)

(I hope so,) I said. (I hope I am sharp enough to match.)

(Do not fight her for control, Alloran.) the older Prince said suddenly, his face calm. (If you do, you will regret it and you will only hurt both yourself and her.)

(I have no idea what you are talking about,) I said, annoyed, and he eye smiled. (Now what did she say? You said she was angry?)

(She threatened me bodily harm with her tail, yes.)

I wrinkled my nose in a grimace.

(She did?) I was reminded of the female in the _vlimlir_ who had acted up and caused me a ridiculous level of humiliation. I could only hope Jahar hadn't gotten similar ideas in her head…

(Oh yes. Alloran, I wonder if you have not caused more harm with this whole 'guardian' thing. It seems to me that she does not understand your reasons. Perhaps you should make them clear to her?)

I sighed.

(I think you are right.)

(Of course I am,) he eye smiled infuriatingly. (Now, I do have a little more advice if you would like-)

(Such as?) I snorted.

(Well, it seems to me Jahar was impressed by…by how courteous you were to her prior to your proposal.)

(In the _vlimlir_?)

(Yes. She told me of that. She said that she admired how you kept your cool.)

(Right.) I felt a small rush of pride. She admired my control. I prided myself greatly on my self control.

(But you were not very respectful of her studies, were you?) he eye smiled again.

I sagged a little. (No, I had been distracting her from her studies.)

(Well,) he flicked his tail and looked off at the field next to his scoop again thoughtfully. (You could try engaging her in these biological pursuits of hers.)

(What? How?) I knew very little about biology – only what was necessary to be learned in school at the time. I also hadn't paid much attention in my biology classes…

(Well it frustrated her that you were not into her studies. It is very important, if you wish for her to respect you, that you respect her desires and not undermine her interests – encourage her interests instead! You could try taking her on a trip somewhere…)

I thought about what he was saying. Take her on a trip…

(Where?)

(Somewhere she will get to see a lot of biology.) Enilas said slowly as if he were talking to a child with attention issues.

It dawned on me and I eye smiled then. (I know the perfect place!)

**Jahar**

My father groaned in the scoop with a head ache and my mother chastised him the next morning as I hurried to my classes, laden with consoles. I was feeling relief at heading to class, but I felt upset that the usual pleasure of heading off to class should be marred by anxiety and worried thoughts about my impending marriage. Normally I looked forward to biology lectures and labs, but even while I looked forward to class, thoughts of Alloran plagued me as I headed off to my university.

All during the classes, I found myself thinking of Alloran. It was inevitable that we would be married with the price he had paid my father, so I _could_ be assured that he was the one. He was…the one. The one I would spend my_ life_ with! I felt panic racing through me at one point during the day and headed from the laboratories to the toilets. I panted in the restroom as I stared at the wall, trying to breathe and not vomit. I felt the need to expel the morning's grass from my hooves, but I didn't want to risk messing my hooves and fur, and returning to class smelling like vomit. I felt the strength to return to class after a while, and forced myself to focus on my studies.

'There is nothing you can do about getting married,' I told myself. 'But you can get the most of your education now.' I would! I would do my best.

These thoughts got me through the rest of the day but when it was time to leave I felt disappointment. I'd just been really getting into the day's topic and now it was time to go! But it was when I left the building that I really felt my hearts sink into my stomachs.

Alloran was standing outside the building! With a military issue fighter behind him on the grass, one foreleg propped up on the wing casually. He eye smiled at me and trotted over. I nervously looked around and could see with my eyestalks that other female students were glancing enviously at my fiancé and his fighter. I could see why they would be envious on the outside – Alloran was handsome and well built and his eyes glinted. But they couldn't see the greed glinting in those eyes the way I could.

They didn't want to slap him with their tail the way I did…

(Hello beautiful one,) he whispered and I felt a wave of annoyance.

(Hello,) I replied in as cold a voice as I could muster. (Alloran. How are you today?) Perhaps he would be driven away by a frigid manner.

He eye smiled and seemed to shake with mirth. I blinked rapidly in annoyance. Why was he smiling at me??

(I am wonderful today. Would you like some help holding your consoles?)

(I am just fine with my consoles thank-AH!) My hoof caught in a rut in the ground and I stumbled, my body tipping and falling to the ground, consoles flying everywhere. I let out a groan and put my hands to my head as Alloran hurried forward to help me. (My consoles!) I could only hope they weren't damaged!

Embarrassed, I looked around again and saw some of the leaving females watching with amused glances – I could hear their giggles in my head. Only one or two other male students came to help pick up the consoles, handing them to Alloran and I. We thanked them and they left, eye smiling knowingly. I flushed under my fur as Alloran smiled down at me and offered me a hand. Sighing, I allowed him to pull me to my hooves.

I began to dust myself off, sputtering in thought speech. Alloran merely kept smiling that infuriating smile of his.

(Why are you here?) I finally snapped. To my surprise, Alloran cringed.

(Please do not shout at me, Jahar,) he said softly. (I was hoping we could...start off at a better trot than we did yesterday.)

He surprised me by taking the remainder of my consoles into his hands and ordered his fighter to open, a ramp sliding down for us to walk upon. He eye smiled at me and I noticed just how handsome his eyes were in this light – almost glittering. I blinked rapidly and looked down, my hearts feeling as if they had fluttered down into my stomachs, but I waved my eyestalks.

(I suppose we could,) I said softly. (So why is it that you have chosen to visit me here?)

He eye smiled gratefully.

(I wanted to take you out on a little excursion.)

I instantly felt a rush of fear. He was going to take me off on his fighter somewhere…just the two of us? Alone? I straightened my shoulders.

(Where…where would we go?)

(Well it is a sort of surprise,) he admitted. This just made me more nervous.

You see, it is not only improper for a young female to be alone with a young warrior, it is also dangerous. What if Alloran had some kind of perverted ideas for me? I could be easily taken advantage of by a male of such superior strength and size. I shuddered at the idea of being raped by my supposed new fiancé. What would my father do, if anything? I had an idea suddenly.

(Does my father know that you are taking me somewhere?)

(Yes,) Alloran eye smiled. (I gained his permission earlier today-)

(Then I trust you will not mind me taking my consoles by there?)

(I have space for them on the fighter,) he smiled brightly, evidently pleased to be useful.

(Yes…but…I really do wish to stop by my scoop, if you don't mind.)

(Of course not.) For a moment I just looked curiously at him. His tone was normal, except for the eagerness to please that I could easily pick up. With a sigh, I decided he probably wasn't intending anything sinister and I headed up the ramp, into his fighter. Oh if only he could turn out to be a rapist – I'd have an excuse to strike him with my tail and get my father to get rid of him. Then maybe I could pretend to be 'traumatized' by his attempt for the rest of my life and be left in peace to work on biology…

Soon we were up in the air and Alloran was flying me over families' lands and scoops. I watched young Andalites running and playing in a field and felt slightly envious. I missed those days when things were so simple and uncomplicated. With a stalk eye, I noted Alloran smiling at me with one of his. I looked at him with my main eyes and he spoke.

(You are beautiful Jahar. I can hardly keep my eyes off of you.)

I felt a rush of embarrassment. Although I did not like Alloran well, like any female Andalite I could not resist a compliment.

(Well please do,) I said superiorly. (We wouldn't want you to be distracted while flying!)

He chuckled.

(If I were to be distracted by anything while flying, I think I would choose it to be someone as lovely and pleasant as you.)

(I did not know I was so pleasant) I said, feeling almost disappointed that he actually found my cold demeanor pleasant when I had tried so hard to be off putting. My own inadequacy at conveying attitudes to others frustrated me sometimes.

(You are proving to be most entertaining company,) he eye smiled at me with amusement. Just then I had to grab hold of a side bar and spread my hooves a little for more support, leaning my body, as he swerved the ship and we landed smoothly on my father's lands. I was amazed, I admit, at the way he landed the fighter so gently, when he had turned downward so swiftly like that.

My father came trotting out of the scoop, looking curious, a moment later, all eyes turned to the fighter as it landed.

(Well, well!) he eye smiled when the door opened and I emerged, followed by Alloran. (It is my lovely daughter on her way home from school!) he then spoke to me privately. (What do you think, Jahar? He even picks you up in a fighter! Stylish way to leave the biology department, no?)

I snorted. (Not so much stylish as showy, Father.)

(You'd better be polite to him!) my father muttered privately as he eye smiled at Alloran. (Hello _kiresh_) my father used the old Andalite word for 'son-in-law' which translated literally meant 'second-son.'

(How has your day been?)

(Well I reported to the base this morning and I've just been trying to recuperate from all the roots we had yesterday,) Alloran eye smiled good naturedly at him. I almost laughed, but then reminded myself that under no circumstances was I on 'Alloran's side.' He didn't deserve my trust so he didn't deserve my laughter either!

Alloran had noticed my amusement and eye smiled at me all the same.

(So what brings you two by here?) my father said – as if we were already married!

(Alloran wishes to take me on an excursion, Father) I said, carrying my consoles to the scoop.

(Yes. He told me this earlier. And? Why did you feel compelled to come here?)

I huffed at my father's attitude, handing the consoles to my mother who put them on my shelf.

(I wanted to bring my things home…and say hello to you and Mother before I went off.)

My mother gave me a tender kiss with a light touch of her hand and I touched my tail to hers.

(You look so beautiful!) she said to me privately and I blinked rapidly. I eye smiled back at her.

(Oh Mother! Save it for the wedding.) I turned, resigning myself to an evening in Alloran's company, and trotted back past my father to the fighter. As I passed, my father touched his tail to mine and said something that had me thinking while Alloran and I pulled up, into the sky.

(Give him a _chance_, Jahar. Not for _me_ maybe…but for him, the poor fool. And for _yourself_. Besides.) My father smiled. (You can always divorce him later yourself if you don't want to stay with him.)

**Alloran**

I was nervous as we pulled closer to our destination. I felt as though my whole being thrummed with the fighter itself. I wanted to expel my grass, whip my tail around with glee, and kiss Jahar all in one instant. My mind was pulled in so many directions; guiding the fighter, planning out a romantic evening, thinking of something to say to her now that would seem witty, and…ogling Jahar herself.

I could not keep my stalk eyes off of her. Even as I forced them to glance at the readouts on the little screens above me from time to time, they still wanted to gravitate back to her figure. She was doing her best to avoid my eyes, I could tell, looking with interest out a smaller side window, occasionally glancing out the front. I forced myself to speak up, longing to hear her voice again in my mind.

(Ah, Jahar?)

(Yes Alloran?) she said my name so formally that I almost said 'Please, call me Alloran' until I realized she already had called me by my first name. She made it sound like a title!

(I just wanted to ask you…Do you prefer greener salads, or blue salads?)

She stared at me and I wanted to slap myself with my own tail. How stupid could I be? Salads, of all the things to talk about! Salads!

(I prefer a mixture of the both actually,) Jahar said, still looking at me as if I were mentally ill. I was starting to wonder if in fact I was.

(Ah…Just making conversation.)

Jahar muttered something.

(I'm sorry?)

(I said 'Well it wasn't a very good way to start.') she snapped and she flicked her tail with annoyance. I actually cringed a little. Then I felt a rush of anger. Fine. She admired my control? I would show her my control.

(Well I'm sorry that you think so,) I eye smiled at her with a stalk eye and she looked surprised. (Hopefully I will learn to be more adept at conversation. I think practicing with you should help me, no?)

(Why do you say that?) her eyes narrowed.

(Well, you seem very witty is all,) I replied. (I hope you will excuse my humble origins. My father was a Warrior-)

(As was mine.)

(But your Grandfather was not,) I said. (Your Grandfather was a renowned scholar in his day, was he not?)

(Yes,) she said, lowering her eyestalks. (Though sadly my father inherited none of that.)

It was almost like being in a battle and seeing a tactic that could be perfectly employed with just a little patience. I realized in that instant that if relations between Jahar and her father were strained, then perhaps I could get her to understand my reasons for becoming her guardian if I could show that I sympathized with her feelings about her father.

(Yes. Your father seems to be more interested in land.)

I instantly regretted my choice of words as she glared coldly at me, freezing my hearts.

(Well it worked out to your advantage, didn't it?)

The rest of the ride passed in silence. I felt so humiliated that part of me just wanted to turn the fighter around. She was right, but I resented her words. It hurt to realize that she viewed me in the same vein as her father. I would have to show her I was not completely like him

(Jahar, I realize I took advantage of your father's greed to get what I want. I realize I am as greedy as he is and you must be disgusted with me. But…I want you to know…I do want you, Jahar. Not just to have you physically-) she blinked rapidly at my words and looked down, still looking disusted. (But I want _you_. I want to know your heart and your mind, to truly have you as my companion in life.)

She said nothing for a little while. I was nervous, because we were reaching our destination. She merely looked out the window and was quiet and I started to feel my anxiety grow, wishing she would just say something. Finally, I spoke.

(If you look behind you, you will see a strip of cloth. If you would, please put that over your main eyes.) She gave me a stare as if I'd lost my mind. (I wish to make this a surprise) I added.

(We're surrounded by forest.) she said. (How is that a surprise?)

(We are not going into the forest, Jahar.) I sighed. (We are… Please, Jahar. Just let me make this a surprise for you?) I smiled at her. (You will enjoy it. I promise.)

Her shoulders sagged in resignation and she turned to grab the strip of cloth with her delicate hands.

(Fine,) she said, closing those large, beautiful main eyes and securing the cloth over them. (But what about my eye stalks?)

(I have made provisions for those as well,) I chuckled. (Just a moment.)

I landed the fighter a few moments later and taking two cloth pockets, I placed each one over her eyestalks. She stiffened and I wondered if this was a bad idea – here she was, alone with me for the first time, and I was blinding her for some 'surprise' in an area she probably had no familiarity with. I wanted to strike myself in the back of the head with my own tail for my stupidity suddenly. Still, I took her hands gently and opened the door. I began to lead her down the ramp.

(Hold on to my tail,) I told her, turning around and offering her my tail to grasp on to. She huffed, slightly annoyed. (I have to lead you through the woods and the path gets a little narrow.)

(How far is it?) she said.

(Not too far,) I began to walk, leading her slowly to the path and into the clearing I wanted to reach. These woods were near the coast line and the clearing would be along it. I could hardly wait to see Jahar's face when we got there.

(Come along, ) I told her softly. (Do not be afraid.) I felt a rush of excitement as I strolled through the woods with her holding onto my tail. Here I was, finally alone with what had to be the most beautiful female I'd ever had the nerve to speak to…the most beautiful person I had ever seen. She looked so lovely and vulnerable, those eyes covered, trustingly holding on to my tail. It made my hearts pound like ancient drums. A breeze whispered down the path through the trees and I saw her shiver a little. It made me feel so strange – watching the fur bristle on her delicate shoulders. It made me feel protective, as if I wanted to hold her and shield her from the wind.

I mostly just felt elation. I was finally enjoying something private and romantic with Jahar.

(Here we are,) I told her, pulling my tail from her grasp as we exited the path. I moved close to her, putting my hand on her arm. She stiffened and I slid my hand slowly up to her shoulder, then reached up and removed the blindfold.

(I hope you like this.)

**Jahar**

I blinked a few times to see. I hadn't really enjoyed following Alloran through the woods, feeling silly under that blindfold and fearing he might do something… even if it was just something childish like a prank to get back at me for my attitude.

But now as I saw what lie before me, I wondered that I had ever been so difficult with him. Especially when he'd actually thought to go out of his way to bring me…here…

(It's beautiful.) It was all I could think to say.

We were in a small cove – a clearing on the shore. Ahead of me was sand and beautiful blue water. I turned to eye smile at Alloran without even thinking about it.

(It's absolutely wonderful)

He just looked at me in a strange way. It was the sort of look that reminded me of romantic stories I'd read growing up. I blinked rapidly and looked down.

(Your eyes…) he said. (They are very intense.)

I laughed.

(No one has ever said there was anything intense about me before. I feel so drab and boring most of the time.) I closed my eyes, feeling foolish and wanting to kick myself for the last thing I'd said. I was surprised in the next moment as Alloran took my hand. I looked at him uncertainly.

(How could you think that you are boring?) he said. (You are so intelligent…such sharp wit,) he eye smiled. (You study science and…you are so..._mean_.)

I laughed, blinking rapidly. I felt embarrassed suddenly for my temper.

(Yes, I suppose I am quite volatile.)

(You're absolutely frightening at times,) he smiled.

I felt uncomfortable suddenly. I had just told myself I would not make it easy for Alloran and here I was…actually starting to enjoy his company. He noticed my discomfort and his hand slipped from mine.

(I…I would like to show you one of the main reasons I brought you here.)

I looked at him fearfully even though I already knew he wouldn't do anything to hurt me.

(Come,) he motioned me along, trotting over to the water's edge. I followed him curiously.

He pointed into the water and I looked. For a moment I saw nothing.

(What? Oh!)

I realized it right before he said anything.

(Vanuwa. Mirror fish.)

They were actually a silvery, but from above they looked many different hues of blue and purple. They reflected the water and the sun and things in the water around them in a myriad of colors. They were small and sleek.

(I can see amaru too!) I cried suddenly, motioning. They are fish even smaller than the vanuwa, and look like gems, each of different colors. They have little legs and move slowly along the ocean floor, mostly near the coast, glimmering.

(Amaru?) Alloran said, his eyes scanning. (Where?)

(Look past the vanuwa…if you can. They are rather bright,) I laughed with delight. I hadn't seen them in years, since I'd first started studying biology. They were one of the first creatures we got to study and even care for.

(Yes,) he said and I turned to look at him with my main eyes, feeling his breath against my cheek. I found him staring right at my face and jumped a little with surprise.

(Sorry,) he said after a moment and he looked embarrassed.

(It is…fine) I really did not feel fine about it but I understood. We were alone. I was attractive to him.

I was attractive to him.

Suddenly that thought made a cold chill go through my body. I looked over him with my main eyes then looked away off into the ocean again. Did I find _Alloran_ attractive?

Well yes, to a degree. His eyes were quite beautiful, especially the arch of his brows and the intense green color of those eyes. He had a pleasant face when he was not being smug and annoying. He also had a nicely sculpted body as a Prince. His fur was also dark, smooth, and glossy. He was perfectly healthy.

I found myself wondering how much Enilas really knew about him. What if he had experienced a female physically before? I blinked rapidly at the thought of being inadequate somehow with him. What if he had experienced physical love and I, having not experienced it much at all, was not…enough for him?

What if…he had me…and then wasn't satisfied with me?

A wave of annoyance with myself and anger filled me. What was wrong with me? Worrying about what he wanted or what he found attractive? I wasn't supposed to want this marriage anyway! What in yaolin was I thinking?

My thoughts were dispelled as he spoke.

(May I have insight to your thoughts?)

I smiled a little. His words were so carefully chosen. Guilt filled me like water in a sink hole – I had been so cold to him and here he was trying to be very polite and pleasing. I sighed, resigning myself to at least be more kind to him, to be more than just coldly polite. Perhaps with time he would see that we were not right for each other anyway? He seemed sensible and logical – perhaps he could be reasoned with.

(Yes you may,) I said. (I was just thinking…You have never been…engaged before, have you?)

(What a question,) he chuckled. (Not at all. I have…been so focused on my career.)

(Ah,) I eye smiled. (I have been engaged now at least four times. Though, I have never really gotten to know any of them well…since our engagements did not last long.)

He seemed puzzled. (Why not?)

(Well, you know my father,) I chuckled bitterly. (Or you know him well enough to see that he is always looking for the better suitor for me.)

(Do you think he is doing so now?)

(It does not matter does it?) I said, meeting his eyes. (Your contract took care of that.) I realized I had meant to ask him about his physical contact with females and I still did not know how to go about it.

(Yes,) he said softly, then looked thoughtfully at the water again. (So it would seem.)

We walked along the shore a little more, Alloran smiling as I pointed some more small creatures out to him and filled him in on obscure details about their tiny social structures. He seemed genuinely interested, but I kept catching him looking at my rear. It was flattering and highly unnerving at the same time.

(Well…would you like to graze with me?) he offered.

(Of course) I forced a smile. He led me over to his fighter where he said (Wait here a moment.) He went inside and brought out…containers. He set them on the ground and opened them and I smiled a genuine smile. He had prepared colorful and doubtless delicious salads with a variety of grasses and leaves.

(Thank you,) I said. (They look wonderful.)

(You are welcome,) the smug look on his face told me he was pleased with himself and made me want to giggle in thought speech but I controlled myself. (Please,) he said. (Go ahead and try one.)

(I'm sure I will like it) I said, lowering a hoof into one of the containers. I sampled the combined taste of the different grasses and smiled. (It is fantastic!)

(Thank you) he eye smiled. (I am very glad you like it.) he put a hoof into another container and began to eat himself. We ate in silence. Every few moments I would peek at him with an eyestalk and embarrass myself, realizing he was doing the same thing. We would look away from each other. When we finished, I drank from a container of fresh water he had provided and my hoof collided with his – he had been about to drink too!

(Oh, sorry-) I laughed nervously, apologizing, but he cut me off.

(You are so beautiful,) he practically moaned it and I stared at him. He sounded as if he had been holding it inside during the whole visit. Perhaps he had?

(Oh,) I blinked rapidly and looked away. (Alloran, I really-)

(Please, Jahar. Let me be open. You know it is inevitable that I speak to you this way.)

(Inevitable?)

He eye smiled. (We will be married in a week Jahar.)

The way he said it made me so angry. So condescendingly as if he were talking to a child. As if there was nothing I could do about it.

Which, there wasn't.

I sagged. He looked puzzled.

(What is it Jahar?)

(Oh please,) I laughed bitterly. (Surely you see I am not happy about this Alloran!)

He looked hurt and…angry. I cringed.

(Well I am trying, Jahar,) he waved an arm at the scenery as if I were an ungrateful, spoiled foal. (I told you I want us to be happy-)

(How can I be happy when you hope to take away my freedom?)

He stared at me for a moment. Then he laughed.

(Take away your freedom? Really Jahar, must you be so melodramatic?)

(Stop laughing!) my fur stood on end and my tail raised involuntarily. (Do not treat me as if my emotions are silly or unimportant!)

(But you are _acting _silly) he sniffed. (I am trying to_ romance_ you, taking you out so we can be alone, telling you how beautiful you are, and yet-)

('How' beautiful I am?) I laughed. (All you've done is tell me I'm beautiful over and over again – repeating things like an infant learning new words!) Once again my defensive nature bubbled up and I lashed out.

He turned bright purple under his fur and I knew my words had hit his pride. Then he snorted and waved an arm as if I were a pest.

(I suppose you'd like a poet? Well that's too bad Jahar,) his voice was low and taunting. It frightened me the way his eyes had turned menacing. (You're stuck with a decent warrior who will be too busy taking care of you for frivolous attempts at witty verbal matches.) he cracked his tail in the air and I jumped a little. Alloran sneered at my motion. (You should be happy you are with me and not some fool. Not talking back to me as if I am your father.) I glared at him and was about to speak when he reached out and grabbed my arm, jerking me close. Our eyes were centimeters away.

(I'm not your father Jahar,) he growled. I could practically see his thoughts, just from the lust radiating from his mind and I shuddered. (I will take care of you but that is not all I will do.) His tail reached over and slowly, tauntingly stroked mine. I lost it then.

Snatching my tail away from his, in the opposite direction from him, I whipped it, pivoting my body on my fore hooves, and slammed my back legs into his middle. He gasped and fell to the ground, panting.

(You filthy, dirty pervert!) I shouted at the top of my mind. (How dare you speak to me that way!) I was shaking all over, despite my aggressive stance. I hadn't even meant to slam him. It had just been a reaction. I was scared now, as I backed away and he rose to his hooves. Would I now receive my first beating from my fiancé?

The anger melted from his eyes and they radiated only hurt as he nursed his side with his tail. It was as if he just deflated - all of that aggression and dominance just seeped out of his pores.

(Why?) he asked. (I was just…) He sounded pitiful – like a kicked child.

(You grabbed my arm and jerked me) I said lowly. (You…you frightened me.) I could not meet his eyes. I was still embarrassed over how I'd reacted. And...I was scared too. Not scared of him hitting me. But scared, I realized, of him leaving. It made me slightly angry too. Why did I care if he left?

But then, I certainly didn't want any other suitors trying to get me. Then I remembered his contract again - he'd taken care of that. My father had the land he wanted now, and if Alloran left me, it would be his loss. I looked up at him then.

His hurt look was disappearing, melted slowly into…lust. I felt annoyed as he looked over me.

(It is just that…I want you,) was his only explanation.

(Is that all you have to say?) I snapped. (Is that the only way you know how to relate to a female?)

He looked down, ashamed.

(I am very sorry for how I behaved, Jahar. I did not mean to frighten you, but-)

I strolled past him angrily and boarded the fighter.

(Take me home,) I ordered from inside. I saw him sag and turn around, then board it himself. Then I did not look at him the rest of the ride. When he tried to give me a cordial goodbye, I ignored him and went inside the scoop.

* * *

**Review Responses: **

**TwinTrouble:**Yes, those injuries do seem to help characters get together! lol There's a bit of a sparring match in this one, as you can see :) For right now it parts them but they'll get over it as soon as Alloran gets over his pride.

**voodooqueen126: **I'm glad you're enjoying this! I love Jahar fics too! I think it's sad we never really got much insight into Alloran's family life, or really Alloran himself. Like there was never anything much from his point of view.

**Gloves Come Off:** Thanks! I like to characterize. Yeah, I didn't think of Alloran's dark side so much in the beginning but now I really want to portray more of how much of a jerk he can be. The greed thing just kind of made sense to me because Alloran seems like the type of person who always strives to get exactly what he wants/very driven, ambitious. Of course we know from the books that he can be a major jerk and I figure his wife would have to be quite someone to put up with that, lol.

**Korean Pearl:** I was trying to portray it as she does love her father, but she despises his greed, and her father is very old fashioned so as a younger person and especially as a scientist/professional female, she doesn't see eye to eye with him.

**Tekkidie-Milk-Chan**:I'm glad you liked it! And yes, from what I remember Andalites kiss with an open palm to the cheek, like rubbing the cheek.

Uh, I think you guys owe me some more reviews now :)


	5. Things were changing around them

**Jahar**

My parents were both waiting for me at the scoop when I arrived home that evening.

(Well, did you have a good time?) my father asked, eye smiling as if expecting me to leap in the air with joy like a giddy young female in love. I looked down at the ground.

(It was…fine. He was very respectful.) I do not know why I lied. I just knew that it would make no difference if I told my father the truth. He would just probably say I'd pushed Alloran too far with my attitude.

My mother looked a little concerned but said nothing. Later on that evening, while I was outside in my favorite clearing, she came to me and touched my shoulder.

(I am so sorry that this is all happening so suddenly,) my mother said softly as she approached me.

I touched my hand to hers on my shoulder and eye smiled.

(It is fine. We cannot help how father is-)

She scowled. (I'm sorry anyway. He acts like a child sometimes. It can be unbearable.)

I laughed. My mother and I always sympathized with each other about my father's stubborn nature.

(I do love him,) she said.

(I know,) I replied. I felt uncomfortable suddenly. Andalites just didn't talk about romantic love so openly.

(But it was so difficult when we first married. You see, I was the youngest child of four, and the youngest daughter. My elder sister was educated, but she was going to be married too. She was sort of the 'prize' of the family. I on the other hand didn't receive higher education because my mother wanted me around to help her. I think my father also felt that University had given my sister 'high ideas' too. When your father offered for me, my whole family was very surprised since I had only had a basic education everyone thought I was kind of plain.)

My mother had been born in a time when the Electorate had allowed bigger families and more children to be born. Now only two children were allowed per Andalite family. There was rumor that it would soon be one child per Andalite family. But I wondered if that might change again soon with the new war.

(What was father like when you first married?) I already knew the answer. I had asked dozens of times throughout my childhood and youth. But I loved to hear about it again and again. Now it suddenly seemed more important than it had been before…

(He was such a child practically. So young. Only a warrior at the time,) she sighed. (We did not have a lot of land. His father was so apathetic to us. My father was always telling me how to be a better wife and what I was doing wrong. It only got worse when we had you.)

I laughed. (I'm sorry.)

(Oh it wasn't you darling,) she eye smiled and stroked the back of my head. (It was my mother. She was always telling me how to do this and that as of being a mother. She would come visit and steal you from me while she was with us, telling me you were too thin and I needed to feed you more of this or that. I was almost glad when she took ill.)

(Mother!) I laughed again, shocked. She had never spoken so candidly with me before.

She eye smiled a little. (Yes. It was frustrating sometimes. But your father and I…one thing we did have a lot of was passion.)

(Ah…) I blinked rapidly. I did not want to think of my parents that way.

(Oh don't be silly.) she said. (You're about to be married. We too were shy at first with each other but…) Then her eyes turned sad and she wrapped her arms around my torso, her tail against my side, as if shielding a little one. (Oh I cannot believe it…My little Jahar is growing up…)

(Mother!) I laughed, but let her hold me. It felt nice.

(I am scared) I admitted. (I…I'm afraid that…that he may have been with a female before and…that I will not know how to…) I looked down. My mother chuckled.

(I see. Well I wouldn't worry,) with that she began to give me advice, which was a little embarrassing but I merely accepted it. Most of it were things I'd already heard from other females, but less exaggerated and probably more correct.

(It may not feel…very good right away,) she said softly as she turned to walk back to the scoop.

(Mother,) I huffed and scuffed a foot against the ground, rubbing the back of my neck with a hand, closing my eyes. (I really do not-)

(Well I'm just saying. It may take a little while for both of you to…improve.)

(May we please finish this conversation?) I sagged.

(Yes, yes!) she laughed. (Oh you are silly…) she walked off back to the scoop and after a moment I followed her with a sigh. (It is nothing to be ashamed of Jahar.)

But if so, then why did everyone act like it was most of the time? I knew very little about sexuality, only what I had learned in school and it was all very medical – I had not learned any sexual techniques. Of course, this was the type of thing you would learn from talking with other females…female friends. I sighed, realizing I'd neglected to cultivate any deep friendships. Unfortunately it seemed a bit late to find a friend I could really talk to about this sort of thing. So my mother was my last recourse.

The next day I waited anxiously, thinking back on what my mother had told me . I recalled the heat from Alloran's body and the memory of his eyes when he had held me close, fiercely by my arm. I remembered the lust radiating from his mind into my own and shivered. It made me feel in a way I had seldom felt before. I suddenly felt like a young female in school again, as I had with a crush on a young male. Except that I was still furious with Alloran. So it was a bizarre blend of anger and…something very uncomfortable. I felt as if I could barely breathe when I thought about Alloran's powerful body so close to my own…but it was oddly pleasant. Though it also made me feel nervous as if I would throw up. So this was all horribly confusing.

I'd heard nothing more from Alloran the prior evening and so I was anxious that day, waiting for him to communicate. I had no classes because my teachers had canceled them for a minor holiday. My mother was preparing delicious salads and my father was working in his garden.

I shook myself of these thoughts and feelings I barely understood. I tried to distance myself from them and think of them as a biologist would. I knew they were largely chemical…a mix of attraction – as much as I might have wanted to deny it – and anxiety. I was anxious…over the impending new experience of intimacy. I was worried that I wouldn't live up to his expectations…and that I would be disappointed with him too. It wasn't just the physical aspect of the relationship either. What if I grew to hate and resent him?

What if I ended up horribly bitter and unhappy? The thought seized me and filled me with fear, so that I found myself thinking that perhaps I should try and make the best of it. Because if I didn't…and if I ended up unhappy…then I would be trapped. Married to someone I didn't love, someone I didn't even want…and I might grow to hate him.

Of course…I could divorce him, if I wanted. But…I would lose in such a divorce. Females who divorced their husband for no apparent reason other than lack of attraction or changing feelings were looked down on in society. I would probably be given very little from the settlement, and it would be land attached to his land. I would have to live near my ex husband and hear all about it if he got a new wife or something. True, I could marry someone else and go live on their land. But that was just it…unless I got a grant of land for a biology project I would forever be living on someone else's land, until the death of one of my parents, if they left me anything.

Not that a female couldn't have her own land. Andalites healthy and vecol could all apply for a grant of land...but the sort of land they'd give you for free would not be like the beautiful, vast, well-tended estate that great warriors were given by the government.

It had not always been this way. Things had been about to change before the war had started – scientists and artists were beginning to receive rewards of greater lands for their efforts than military personnel. But of course, in peace time, the military was valued much less than in war time. With the possibility of death, a warrior had to be consoled somehow, that his family would be taken care of if he was lost. The government had seized the finest pieces of land not already owned by families of military legacy and began to award it to "deserving" families. Those formerly living there had been "relocated" to other lands given to them. Of course, I had heard complaints that these lands were in no way of "equal value."

These thoughts emerged, making me wonder. Did Alloran know how many Andalites were out there who despised the military? Once it had been almost unpopular and frivolous to be in the military. With the Andalite people mostly united, there was no need for a military, most Andalites believed. But now the military had the support of the people because there was a real enemy, a growing enemy. It was a scientist, to add to that, who had caused this war in the first place – not warriors.

I felt as if the world was slowly opening up for me and yet somehow becoming more rigid at the same time. I had grown wings but there were walls growing up around me too, to constrict my flight. I was an adult, but I was entering a marriage with someone who seemed kind, but also seemed completely opposite of everything I knew myself to be.

Finally the communicator blipped that evening, alleviating my misery, and yet, feeding it all the same. My mother answered it since I couldn't with my shaking hands. I heard chuckling in my mind and turned my eye stalks to see my father near the entrance of the scoop watching me with amusement. I wanted to slap him with the flat of my tail suddenly but I turned to the screen as I heard someone say my name.

(Jahar.) He had just finished greeting my mother who now walked by me, smiling.

(Alloran,) I replied, looking at the edge of the screen instead of directly at him.

(I was wondering if perhaps I might come and bring you here, to my brother's scoop?)

I looked up, surprised.

(Your…brother's scoop?)

I looked at my parents. My mother turned and looked sort of sad. She had hoped Alloran would come over and sample her salad. My father blinked and waved his stalks.

(Of course,) he said. (You should go and spend the holiday with people of your own age. Have some fun. Your mother and I can be alone,) he eye smiled at her and she smiled at me.

(Go ahead.)

(I would like to come and…meet your brother,) I forced myself to look up at Alloran's face. It was shocking…he seemed so close all of a sudden as if on the communicator he was somehow more real, though I had already seen him in person.

(Good,) he eye smiled, nervously. (I'll be there in a little while.)

(Actually,) I said. (I know where your lands are. I think I'll just…run there.)

(Jahar!) my father snapped. (Don't be so foolish!)

(It's not that far!) I insisted, glaring at my father with an eye stalk. (And the run would do me good.)

(Alright,) Alloran looked a little sad, probably because it would take me longer to run. But he forced another smile. (Well…I will see you soon then.)

(Yes. Soon.) I said. Then I shut off the communicator.

My father huffed and made a lot of annoying comments as I got ready and said goodbye to my mother, but I ignored him. I left the scoop at a light trot.

(Faster!) my father shouted. (Don't make that poor fool wait!)

I trotted faster, allowing my anger to take hold. But I kept my mind aware as I ran, even though I just wanted to let my misery take over and tail beat the trees around me.

I was so confused. Should I make the best of this whole situation? Or should I just go home and kill my father? Spend the rest of my days on an Andalite prison field, surrounded and isolated by mountains…

I realized after a little while, panting hard, that I was in an unfamiliar clearing. I looked around with my stalk eyes and cursed.

(You idiot!) I shouted to myself. (You're lost now!)

(No you aren't,) a voice said. I turned my main eyes and saw with surprise that Alloran was standing nearby.

(How did you…) I raised my brows as I turned my whole body to face him. Then I saw his fighter off between the trees. I was only momentarily amazed – how had he followed me without my noticing? But then I remembered that fighters, especially military issue fighters, had cloaking devices.

(You came for me…Why?) I snapped.

(Please,) he begged, approaching me. (Jahar forgive me for how I was yesterday?) I snorted and turned away, crossing my arms over my chest.

(No! You…you grabbed me…and it hurt my arm!) I said. (And...I don't trust you!)

(I know,) he said with a sigh and I tensed as he came to stand near me, looking longingly at me. (I know you are not happy about this…but I really do care Jahar. I care for your feelings. You were right to be upset…You were even right to kick me yesterday – look!) he motioned to his side, brushing up the fur to show a bruise.

(So?) I forced myself to sneer as I didn't feel so cocky. (Why should I feel sorry?)

(I was going to say I deserve it,) he said, looking hurt. (I love you Jahar. I do. I feel-)

I laughed at him haughtily.

(You have no clue what love _is_, Alloran-Semitur-Corrass! You think you can _buy_ it!)

(_No!_) he cried. (I bought _you_ Jahar, but not your hearts. I _know_ that. I desire to…to _know_ _you_ Jahar. To be with you and _love_ you. To be loved _by_ you. I know you may never even respect me,) he sagged. (but I have to try…)

I relaxed a little as his main eyes settled on the ground. The grass around us was tall in this area.

(Why…why do you want me so much?) I asked, curiously. (And don't start praising me all over again!)

He looked up, surprised. Then he laughed.

(You are a hard person to please Jahar,) he said.

(My father's always saying that) I grumbled. He sagged. He didn't want to be compared to my father, I knew. But I could not help but see the similarities. He was another person who wanted to run my life and control me.

(It's just…you are so mean to me. Perhaps…perhaps there is something wrong with me,) he smiled a little. (But I love how you spar with me. I love how disrespectful you can be. You are so…real.) he smiled more. (You aren't like the other females I've talked to. And – it is true, I cannot help but say it – you are more beautiful than anyone I have ever spoken to. I want you Jahar. I want all of you. Your body, your heart, your mind…I cannot settle for anyone else now. To do so would be to settle for less.)

Well I had to admit – he really knew how to turn up the charm. I turned my main eyes to meet his.

(You mean that?) I said. (You really do? You aren't just…saying it?)

(I _do_,) he said. (Please Jahar. I will never…grab you that way again. I promise. I will never act the way I did the other day again.)

I felt oddly disappointed when he said that he would never grab me that way again. There was something thrilling almost about the way he had grabbed me by the arm and the heat I had felt from him, the determination in his eyes. It wasn't the way my father had grabbed me or shook me in the past when he was angry with me. When Alloran grabbed me, I felt like an opponent…as if we were on even ground somehow. As if he had to grab me because it was the only way I would really listen to him, the only way he could reach me.

When I was silent with thought, he held his tail to his neck and my main eyes widened a little. (I swear it. On my life. On my honor, Jahar. I will never-)

(Alright,) I said. (I'll give you another chance. But…if you hurt me again,) I glared at him. (Or belittle my feelings…or tell me I'm acting like a child, I'll…I'll tell my father to shove his tail up his rear and marry you himself!) I snapped. He stared at me, then telepathic laughter burst into my mind. I smiled a little myself. He lowered his tail, which I really noticed for the first time had a small chip in the blade. It wasn't very noticeable - it was so small that I had only seen it when it was right before me.

(Forgive me,) he said after he calmed down again. (For pursuing you this way. But…it was the only way your father…would let me be with you.)

I realized he was speaking the truth. It was my father's fault, really. He was the one who had made things this way. Alloran could have just courted me for a while in the traditional way, but my father had made it so this was the only way to be with me – by paying him for me.

But then…Alloran had taken advantage of my father's greed. And that still didn't make me fully comfortable with him, I thought, as I walked to the fighter with him.

We arrived at the scoop of his grandfather within a few minutes. I sighed as once again Alloran gazed at me with an eyestalk the entire ride, but I realized I was getting used to it. I kept my eyes mostly on the terrain. I noticed the change in the land from wild to domesticated before he told me we had arrived.

(Amazing,) I said. It was on circular field, raised, a flat hill, like a mesa. One would have to climb up a steep, rocky incline to reach the top. Then I saw that there was a strip of grassy land leading down from the mesa, a walk way, and smiled a little. Evidently the land had undergone some kind of landscaping.

(Yes. My grandfather was a great War Prince – he had the option of choosing a piece of land for his family…so he chose this one because he liked that rise,) Alloran eye smiled. I could almost see the thoughts in his eyes. If I married him, this would be where our children would be born, since it was the home of his forefathers, even if it had been left to his brother and not him. I could not help but look down at it with admiration as we flew lower. Then I remembered how Alloran did landings, so I grabbed a side bar and prepared for it. Sure enough, he turned the fighter, curving around and landing, suddenly and smoothly. The grass in my stomachs did a funny flop for a moment, but soon I was walking off the ramp and back on to ground, grateful to be there.

I had noticed from the air before landing that there was another Andalite with dark fur with a metallic gleam like Alloran's, standing and waiting for us. On closer inspection, he was taller and less muscled than Alloran, but just as handsome. His eyes were more narrow, however, and his eyes unreadable, while Alloran's seemed more open and electric with thoughts and emotions. I shyly stepped forward as Alloran tinkered with the fighter behind me.

The Andalite smiled.

(Hello,) he said bobbing his eye stalks in respect. (Jahar, I presume? Not that my brother is prone to bringing females around often,) he chuckled. I smiled a little, nervously. Alloran behind me frowned at his brother.

(Yes.) I said. (You must be Arbat.)

(Oh? How do you know my name?)

(I believe I have heard of you. You see I am a biologist-)

(Of course! I remember Alloran telling me you were!) he laughed. (You no doubt have seen me around the laboratories. Oh how foolish of me,) he smiled. (Forgive me. I am not so young and sharp as Alloran.)

(Oh?) Alloran smiled and trotted up next to me. (I was told you were much sharper than me, often, by father.) He and Alloran laughed. I forced a smile. I did not think it was very funny.

(Well…) Arbat smiled. (I never really understood father's preference for me. I suppose it is merely because I was the eldest.) His gaze settled on my hooves, slowly rising up to my face. He smiled and I began to get a bad feeling. I did not like his smile at all.

(Alloran. Why don't we go on a little stroll and show Jahar around the finer parts of our father's lands?) he said.

Alloran seemed to bristle a bit.

(Of course,) he said.

(The waterfalls and so forth,) Arbat smiled at me. Something in the aura around Arbat made me nervous. He was unfathomable and I got the feeling he knew things…had done things…things that perhaps were not very good. I brushed this aside as just my feelings of course, my imagination acting up. I was probably just intimidated because like Alloran, he was an alpha male and furthermore, even older and closer to his prime than Alloran. I was a female of mate-able age, and naturally my instinct was to protect myself.

(Yes yes,) Alloran was grumbling. I realized then that he probably hadn't wanted to do this. But it was a holiday, and Arbat was his brother. Also, I was his new fiancé, and with only Arbat to represent his family's side, he traditionally had to introduce his new bride to his family.

His new bride. Just the thought made me nervous inside again. Then I tried to imagine Arbat in turn meeting my family and almost laughed. I could just picture my mother winking at me about how handsome Alloran's older brother was.

Oh no, what if my father tried to get me back and sell me to Arbat? But I relaxed because I remembered the documents had already been signed and were official – I was Alloran's ward now, not just his wife. That thought just took me back to nervousness though...

(Come Jahar,) Arbat smiled, holding a hand out to me. I smiled and took it, nervously. Alloran looked peeved, I noticed. He had not even had much of an opportunity to hold my hand yet. I realized this with a wave of guilt and regret. Shouldn't my fiancé have held my hand longer than my new brother-in-law?

But I smiled at Arbat who smoothly led me along. I noticed his thumb was stroking my hand and my stomachs quavered. Alloran followed slightly, behind us.

(How wonderful it is that little Alloran is finally marrying) Arbat smiled at me, his eyestalks smiling back at his brother.

(Die in a fire, Arbat) Alloran said lightly.

Oh yes, this visit was definitely just a family formality. With that knowledge I began to relax. I did not have to impress Alloran's parents because…well…they were no longer living. I had forgotten this fact. I tried to picture what they must have been like – tall and proud with two sons and all this land? Probably insufferable...

(Now now,) Arbat smiled at me, continuing his torment of his younger brother. (Let us not behave like children today, Alloran.) his smile turned apologetic to me. (You poor thing,) he said publicly. (Marrying my foolish little brother. Of course, it is an arranged marriage, is it not?)

I suddenly felt a cold wave wash over me and pulled my hand from his, turning my main eyes away.

(Good work fool) Alloran said to him.

I felt so ashamed. Like the un charming daughter who could only be passed along finally through an arranged marriage. As if it were so obvious to everyone else in the world how horribly greedy and backward my father was. Sure there were plenty of arranged marriages now, but it was less and less the fashionable thing. Things had already been moving this way, but the People had become even more romantic, swept up passionately into this war with notions of honor and duty…and these notions were filtering into other aspects of life too. Marriage was ideally the institution of love and now more than ever our People were encouraging this attitude.

Arbat seemed to sense my humiliation. (I apologize) he said softly. (I was merely toying with Allory-kala.)

(Allory…kala?) I looked at him, shaking with laughter. He smiled, pleased I was not hurt still.

(Oh no…) Alloran closed his main eyes tightly. (Why did you have to say that, Arbat?)

(Oh do not worry Allory-kala,) I smiled back at him with my main eyes. (Your secret is quite safe with your fiancé.)

Arbat laughed. Alloran actually smiled a little at me and I remembered I was mad at him so I looked away, awkwardly, facing forward. I noticed with an eyestalk that Alloran's smile disappeared, leaving him looking a little depressed. I felt a small twinge of guilt but brushed it aside.

Arbat seemed a lot more casual and relaxed than his brother. He also, I realized upon looking closer, had less developed muscle. He was muscular, of course, like most Andalite males, but his looked less powerful than Alloran's body muscle. But of course, he was non military, so this was no real surprise. Alloran had to train continually to keep his peak physical shape.

I felt funny as I realized I was thinking of Alloran's physical shape…just the phrase 'peak physical shape' brought to mind the image of Alloran's firm body and the thoughts of his firm body were causing me to feel in ways that made me embarrassed.

(Oh look, Allory kala!) Arbat stopped and pointed suddenly.

(I'm going to kill you one day, Arbat,) Alloran said, but looked. Then he seemed to flinch in disgust. I could not understand why.

Arbat was pointing at a female – small and dainty and looking fairly young – running toward us.

(Uncle Arbat!) she called and waved.

Puzzled, I turned around and stared with my main eyes at Alloran who tilted his head at me.

(No,) he whispered in thought speech between I and Arbat. I could see Arbat looking amused next to me, as he waved back to the young female. (She is a cousin of ours! She just calls us her Uncles because we are older.) he grumbled. (Use your brain Jahar)

I glared at him. (Excuse me?) I hissed.

(You do have quite a fine one after all,) he smiled a little, trying to make it up. Right.

(You are pitiful Alloran,) his brother sneered. Alloran glared at him. I turned around to face front, embarrassed for assuming things about Alloran, and looked at the young female.

She trotted up to us and I caught a whiff of her sweat. She was young so it did not stink badly the way males usually did after a long run. She smiled and panted for a moment.

(Goodness! You really do live right in the middle of all of this land, Uncle Arbat!) Arbat smiled at her, and like the way he smiled at me it did not feel entirely genuine. Though his smile for me had carried a bit of a spark to it.

(Well, that you can thank our grandfather for.)

(Yes,) she smiled. (It is too bad he's so ill)

I was puzzled. I blinked and turned my head to look at Alloran who looked away for a moment then met my eyes. His grandfather was...alive?

(Yes,) Arbat said privately to me and I jumped. (Our grandfather lives. Although his mind is not what it used to be, so he is in care.)It was as if he'd read my mind! He had moved on to welcome his cousin's child with both hands on her cheeks.

(How are you doing, dear Tanir? You haven't visited us in some weeks! I thought I would not be seeing you again.)

(Why wouldn't you see me again Uncle?) she looked puzzled.

(Well you grow up so quickly, I'd have thought you were already going to University.)

She laughed and I smiled at her.

(You are silly Uncle! I'm only in school! Oh and who is this? Is this Alloran's new wife?)

(Hello,) I said.

(Oh you're so beautiful!) Tanir cried and hopped on her hooves, clapping her little hands together. I had to laugh and blinked rapidly.

(Thank you.)

(Oh but it's true!) she smiled at Alloran (Uncle Alloran you have such good taste!)

Alloran smiled a little, modestly. (Thank you Tanir.) He did look a little smug.

(That he does,) Arbat whispered to me and I shivered, getting a feeling that he was talking to me privately.

(My name is Tanir-Corass-Isharin. What is your name?) she asked.

(Jahar-Firvon-Senira).

She stared at me a moment, thinking. I knew what she was probably thinking of – most Andalites, upon exchanging names, figure out whether or not they are related to each other in some way. Nearly all Andalite families living in any one area are related somehow and I didn't doubt mine could very well be – very distantly of course – related to Alloran's. We would be submitted to a customary genetics test before we had children anyway – to make sure we were not so closely related that our children would be deformed or handicapped in any way.

(I think you are related to a distant cousin of mine!) she squealed and I grimaced at how loud her thought speech was. Her enthusiasm would have gotten her in a lot of trouble if she'd been raised in my house. My father did not tolerate me 'bouncing around like a hoober and screeching like a kafit bird' when I was growing up. Of course, my father had been introducing me to Princes since before I was an adolescent in the hopes they might one day take an interest in me, so I always had to conduct myself perfectly.

(Oh I have to go tell mother all about you now!) she turned and began to run back the way she'd come.

(I thought you came to visit me?) Arbat called.

(Oh I did, didn't I?) she laughed and came back. I couldn't help but smile with amusement. This child was still so young – loopy and uninhibited. I would say she reminded me a little of myself as I had once been – naïve and innocent – but a little more like my classmates, the daughters of Princes and Captains who were always a little airy and spoiled. In truth, I had never been very naïve, though perhaps I had been innocent. I had always been more quiet, even a little gloomy as a youth. Mainly because I'd always known I would end up in a marriage I didn't really want...

(She is the daughter of my mother's sister,) Alloran clarified in private. (My Aunt. My grandfather actually had three daughters. One of them died in infancy. My grandparents never had sons. My mother was the first to marry so her father gave her a lot of land. My Aunt and her family live on the other side of this forest) he pointed to the forest on our right, coming down the slope. I was amazed. The forest looked as if it went for miles.

(Interesting,) I said. (Why didn't you tell me about your grandfather though?)

Alloran sighed.

(What on Andali are you doing, going through the forest all on your own?) Arbat meanwhile admonished Tanir teasingly. She smiled.

(Oh there's nothing in that forest, Uncle Arbat!)

(I hoped you wouldn't want to meet him,) Alloran said quietly.

I blinked a few times, staring at him. (Why not?)

(But I've told you before – there are Ellimists who would love to trick a sweet young person such as you out of their soul!) Arbat continued.

She laughed. (You don't really think I believe that anymore, do you?)

(No,) he smiled. (Unfortunately you have outgrown gullibility haven't you? Clever child!) He touched his tail to hers and she smiled.

(It is just...) Alloran did not seem to know what to say. (He is... very depressing to be honest. Not his illness... so much as his character. He is always speaking of those who are dead.)

Well that definitely was unusual. I waved my stalks.

(Ah...)

(I heard something, Uncle Arbat) the young female said, catching my attention again. I wondered if she meant Alloran and I, but her main eyes were on his and there was a little glint to them. Ah, she had gossip to share.

(Oh you did? What did you hear?) he grinned.

(I heard that the family of Prince Iquilar is in horrible trouble – his wife is planning on leaving him!) she cried.

I felt slightly repulsed at how this child enjoyed the notion of a divorce. It was the sort of thing that gossip was made of though, and I was used to hearing whispered gossip at school, spreading like wildfire through thought speech, the teachers unable to stop or censor it though some did try.

(Really?) he tilted his head and frowned. (Why?)

She stared at him, blinking. (You didn't hear?)

(Hear what?) he chuckled. (Oh, did Iquilar trip and fall on someone else's wife?)

I blinked rapidly at the old suggestive phrase and Arbat smiled apologetically at me.

(Excuse me, dear Jahar) he said.

(It is no matter,) I said. Alloran prodded the nosy child.

(So what did Ilquilar do?) Alloran said.

(He is dishonored,) the child said it with a slight smile as if it were incredibly exciting. Dishonored. The word echoed through my consciousness, so that I almost shivered again. It was something any Andalite feared. It meant that everyone you had once thought was your friend would turn their back on you. Society as a whole would spit you out, as if you'd lost your tail and become a vecol.

You could never recover fully from being dishonored. My sympathies instantly flew to this poor Ilquilar wherever he was.

(What did he _do_?) Alloran's eyes widened. I wondered if he was thinking of his own Prince, who had been dishonored – the infamous Seerow.

Did anyone ever think of poor Seerow anymore, except to curse his name?

(He turned coward they say) Tinar said. Normally she would have been harshly rebuked for calling a Prince a coward. But a dishonored Prince – no one would rebuke you for criticizing such a person. (At the helm of his dome ship. They told him they had to strike a Yeerk ship. It was full of Yeerks.) she told the story with excitement as if she had been there herself. (There was even a kandrona pool aboard.)

(Ugh,) Alloran said, wrinkling his nose. I was partly fascinated, however. I had learned a little bit about Yeerks, but the information was limited and highly biased and I liked to pride myself on being objective. Also my instructors hadn't wanted to talk much about the Yeerks, considering them slimy slugs, and anyone who wanted to learn more about them was considered 'weird' with a 'morbid fascination.' So I relished any possible new information on them.

(What happened?) I said, and noticed Arbat smile a little at me.

She smiled at her chance to share her story more.

(He did not! He refused!)

(What?) Alloran roared and Arbat laughed. I had jumped at the sound of Alloran's shout. (That's ridiculous!) he shouted. I was amazed – he actually looked...angry.

(Now Alloran,) Arbat chuckled. (Calm down...You're scaring your fiance.)

I forced a smile and laugh. Tanir looked amused at Alloran.

(They're disgusting parasites out to enslave all free species!) Alloran shouted at Arbat who just kept laughing. Tanir was starting to laugh too.

(I know, dear brother. I know. We all know this.)

I looked at Arbat curiously, then back at Alloran. Did we really all 'know' this? I wondered. Granted, the scientific community hadn't exactly been _welcoming_ of the Yeerks. Most Andalite scientists considered Seerow a fool too, but I had never heard other Andalites in the scientific community talk violently about the Yeerks. I had never even heard my own father speak with so much passion about the Yeerks.

I stared at Alloran with almost fascination, like a scientist watching a subject. Alloran's whole body was rigid with anger, his fur on end...

(What imbecile given the chance to destroy a ship with a pool...) he shook himself and looked up at me, forcing an embarrassed smile.

(Forgive me, Jahar. I overreacted.)

(It is...fine,) I said, not knowing what else to say. I was still stunned at how he had reacted.

(Of course,) Arbat smiled. (Anyone would...) he turned back to Tanir. (And I'm sure the other Warriors aboard his ship got quite upset too...)

(Oh they did,) Tanir said. (They stunned him! With a shredder! Because he was being unreasonable, they said! And they fired on the ship themselves!) she spoke as if their mutiny of their Captain had been incredibly heroic, like beaten subjects overthrowing a wicked emperor.

To me it just sounded as if Ilquilar had allowed his sentiment – as well as his troops – to get completely out of control. Though it was hardly ethical to just kill a bunch of helpless Yeerks in a kandrona pool...

(Well good,) Alloran said looking perfectly calm again, even dignified, but I could see a ball of fire in the back of my mind as a ship in space exploded...had the Yeerks...boiled in their pool? Or were they incinerated?

(I trust they destroyed the ship?) Alloran said.

(Yes,) Tanir smiled. (All of them – gone! In one instant!) she cheered. It was slightly disturbing to hear someone so young so cheerful about...war...destruction.

I wondered if maybe I was just...subversive? I had always kept my thoughts to myself about war matters. Maybe I was just being an oversensitive female. That was probably what my father would have said. The Yeerks deserved to die, after all. Everyone knew that.

Everyone knew that.

They were slave owners, and they had murdered Andalites in cold blood – Andalites who had treated them with kindness and shared information with them. Real warriors with families had died...all because of the Yeerks.

(Are you alright?) Alloran asked me privately.

(What? Oh, fine,) I said. We had just begun to stroll around and graze a bit. I tasted the grass. It was wet with dew and fresh. Delicious, I discovered.

(I'm sorry about that,) he came closer to me. (I get so worked up-)

(It is not that,) I laughed awkardly. (I had...forgotten all about that actually)

(Well what is it?) he insisted, trying to meet my main eyes. I smiled a little.

(Oh...just...) Oh why hadn't I said 'nothing is wrong?' (Hearing about explosions and those things-)

(I'm sorry) he smiled gently. His smile reminded me just how handsome his face was. (Tanir is so...) he waved his stalks. (She's just very hyperactive, I think. Honestly she gets it from her mother. Our Aunt was always the noisy one. She used to get in so much trouble with her parents. I dare say she's calmed down in recent years. Maybe having a child like Tanir wore her out,) he chuckled.

(Maybe,) I smiled, then looked down. A silence stretched between us again and I knew we were both thinking about the day before and the silence grew in discomfort as well.

(I really am sorry,) he whispered and I met his eyes. He truly looked desperate for forgiveness. I was puzzled. I felt I had already agreed to give him another chance.

(It is fine,) I said again.

(But you are not speaking much with me,) he almost sounded as if he were whining.

Once again I felt like shouting at him and everyone else. Why did everyone insist on pushing me so much? Not only did I have to be his little wife, I had to listen to him and talk to him, and talk to his unsettling, lecherous brother and his noisy little cousin...

(I am sorry,) he said, seeing my look. I felt guilty and smiled at him a bit.

(I am too,) I said.

(Come on, lovers) Arbat called. (Let's go see the forest, hm? It's lovely and shady.) he smiled at Tanir who giggled at his insinuation to Alloran and I. I smiled though it stung...perhaps only because Alloran and I hadn't come anywhere near that level of...affection yet.

Honestly, we would be lucky if we started feeling more affection toward each other at all. I found part of me wanted to be more affectionate with him, but I wanted it to be genuine...not something forced. And I felt I needed more time.

We followed Arbat and Tanir into the woods. Tanir kept chatting to Arbat about all kinds of things – more shameless gossip, really. I looked at Alloran and he smiled a little and waved his eyestalks.

(You see?) he said. (She's fascinated with shameful things. Everything morbid and dirty, that's what Tanir enjoys hearing about.)

He said this out loud and Tanir giggled and eye smiled back at us. I smiled at her a little, then looked up at Alloran again. Tanir honestly made me a little more unsettled than Alloran. She was too much like those young females I'd known at school who were always gossiping and looking slyly at me. I felt stupid and irritated at myself being intimidated by a youth nearly half my age – I was a soon to be graduate and scientist after all! But I found I didn't like meeting the stalk eyes she kept on Alloran and I...

Alloran seemed pleased that I kept looking at him though, and smiling at him. He took my hand after a moment and I nearly started. I looked down at our joined hands with an eye stalk.

What a contrast...his hand dark and slightly calloused, my own hand slender and more delicate, with cleaner fur. His hand looked as though it were stained, perhaps with fuel from the fighter. I had the fingers of a scientist, used to working with delicate materials. His hands were stronger and seemed almost clumsier.

It made me think of our differences – a warrior versus a scientist. And now obviously...a war enthusiast versus a borderline pacifist. I decided one of the things we would probably never be able to talk about was war. It made me sad. I had always hoped to have a husband I could talk about anything with, like a best friend. But perhaps it was my fault for denying myself a female friendship at school. I had kept to myself most of the time throughout school and I had always been so self-conscious. Perhaps you couldn't talk about just anything with a male anyway...even your husband.

(What are you thinking?) he said softly and that was when I stumbled over a root.

(What? AH!) I stumbled and fell over, into a prickly bush.

(Jahar!) Alloran said and hurried over to help extricate me.

(Ah! Ah!) I cried and frowned as I pulled myself up, then began to yank the vines with prickles back out of my fur. Arbat chuckled and joined in, and I found myself cringing away from him, as his hands were lingering a little too long on me while removing prickly vines.

Tanir joined in and for an odd moment I was surrounded by tail blades snipping at branches. Soon I was out of the bush and Tanir was helping me remove extra prickles. She lamented in thought speech over my lovely fur all ruffled by prickles, smoothing it down and patting it back into place.

Alloran was glaring at Arbat, almost fuming and Arbat was smiling off into space, looking smug.

(I do believe Jahar has had enough of the forest,) Alloran snapped. (Let's go to the lake.)

(Lake?) I looked at them both, curiously.

(There is one on the other side of this forest,) Tanir smiled. (It's absolutely lovely! There are miroulir trees all around it and they offer such divine shade! I know a quick little path there! Come!) she took my hand in hers to my surprise and led me down the path again. Alloran and Arbat followed, Alloran pushing himself in front of Arbat so that he was directly behind me. I could hear Arbat chuckle at his brother's behavior.

(Do not worry Alloran. There are no more bushes to attack Jahar this way.)

I blinked rapidly. Did he have to bring that up again?

(It is not bushes I worry about,) Alloran snapped. I looked at him with an eyestalk and that was when I realized it. My doubled anxiety was a result of the fact that…

I was being competed over. It was a discreet power struggle - nowhere near the brutish battles of yore for mates. But nonetheless, Alloran had a competitor.

I shouldn't have been surprised, really. Arbat was a scientist – he probably spent most of his time in his lab or working privately from his scoop. He wasn't likely to be around females a lot. Here I was a younger, attractive female – someone not related to him. It was only natural he give Alloran some trouble for me.

It was flattering, unsettling, and really annoying all at once. Did these two think I was just swooning over them? While they had their immature little argument, I trotted forward a bit. I would show Alloran and his brother I did not need to be watched over by anyone.

I slowed in my tracks. Of course, I could show Arbat right now that there was no need to play competitive games…

(Jahar?) Alloran called out puzzled. I was almost amused at the sight of him – one eyestalk raised higher than the other, the brow of his main eyes furrowed. I smiled a little and flicked my tail.

That did it. His eyes lit up. Arbat huffed slightly and looked away, embarrassed apparently. So he was more risqué in his words than his brother and yet somehow more old fashioned? Good. Maybe he wouldn't try to compete anymore then.

Alloran trotted forward and for a moment I was transported to tens of thousands of years before, when he would have just…well…mounted me right there in front of his brother. It sounds disgusting and primitive, but it was how our people once were.

Alloran instead smiled shyly at me as he joined my side.

(What is it Jahar?) he asked me, almost in the tone of saying 'hello' to someone new. I smiled shyly back. And then I took his hand.

(Nothing,) I said. Then I turned my thought speech private. (I just…realized…we haven't even held hands much…) It was oddly thrilling, I realized, to share private thought speech with someone I wasn't related to. Especially a male.

He blinked down at our joined hands for a moment, surprised and quizzical, then smiled at me again.

(No, we have not.) He seemed to take in a deep breath. His eyes took on a relieved look as his thumb began to stroke my hand in his and I felt as though I could almost read his thoughts. So I was accepting the relationship?

Well, I was trying.

* * *

Sorry it's taken so long to update this. Classes and whatnot. Birdie is a busy lady these days.

Review please ;D


	6. She found he was growing on her

**Note: **I'm just going to use quotations in this chapter because I'm tired of dealing with the arrows and crap not showing up.

Also I messed up in the last chapter when I wrote that Alloran communicated her at evening because this whole part is supposed to be during the afternoon :P Yep. Sorry. Fanfiction writers, it turns out, are not perfect.

**Paid for 6**

**Jahar**

The lake proved to be the typical sort of 'tamed' reservoir I'd expect to see on the land of a prominent family like Alloran and Arbat's. It had perfectly manicured grass around it and it was clear enough that beautiful _Sooria _fish lived in it. They were silver and gold tones, reflecting everything around them and they shimmered through the water. I let go of Alloran and trotted forward, then stood close enough to the lake for a few moments, admiring them.

I heard Alloran clopping up behind me and turned a stalk eye to see his face looking a little disappointed. He was enjoying holding hands with me. I'd been able to feel the tension flowing through his fingers to mine, his pride glowing over into me. He was eager to reclaim my hand.

That was one of the things that bothered me about Alloran – I was beginning to realize, as I spent more and more time with him, that he was so eager to have me close to him, so eager to hold me and possess me. It was sort of romantic and sweet to a point…but it was also kind of annoying. But then, I noticed he was acting up even more around Arbat.

I brushed away my own slight irritation as his hand reclaimed mine and he smiled, looking instantly more at ease.

"The fish…you like them?" he whispered. "I see you've noticed them." His tone was warm and his smile showed that he wasn't at all surprised, that I would notice the life forms of the lake. It was strange – he was getting to know me too, even in the short time we've spent together.

"Yes," I said. "The reflection of their scales is of course a natural defense to predators. These have actually out survived about forty nine similar species," I rambled. "Of course, that is not why I like them. They truly are lovely."

I felt the moment hang in the air. He was holding back form saying something and I nearly huffed and waved my stalks, thinking it was probably something like "You're lovely." He controlled himself and let out a shaky breath. I gave him a smile, feeling generous.

"Thank you," I said. He stared for a moment, surprised, then he smiled and blinked rapidly.

"You are so strange," he said softly, chuckling and I felt slightly insulted, pulling my hand away and trotting over to look at something else. He whined and followed me.

"What game is this?" Arbat chuckled. "Following Jahar?" He moved after his brother and the young cousin giggled and followed her "Uncle."

Alloran bristled, obviously embarrassed. I couldn't help but be embarrassed too. Did Arbat honestly have to comment on everything he noticed? Well perhaps it was my fault – my rejection had made him desire some kind of vengeance apparently.

I moved an eyestalk to see that he was looking at me smugly. I could feel a little anger in his gaze and looked away. He was making me nervous.

I was hurrying along, eager for this visit to be over, when Tanir looped her arm through mine and started dragging me along.

"Gah!" I cried stumbling over a decorative rock unnatural to this region.

"Tanir!" Alloran snapped in annoyance. He'd been just about to grab my hand again.

"Oh don't be so selfish!" Tanir giggled, eye smiling back at her Uncle and I could just imagine the amusement on Arbat's face.

"Come, Jahar!" she cried, hurrying up and I was forced into a trot. "Let me show you one of my favorite places!"

She led me over to a cluster of trees. Under their shade, we were near some sweet smelling grass on the edge of the lake. I sighed and had to admit this was a nice area. Sort of shady and sheltered, but the branches were high above and it was still open enough to where I wasn't claustrophobic.

"Isn't this lovely? I like to walk over here often." she eye smiled, full of warmth to me.

"It is," I said.

"Look, they are so slow," she pointed to Alloran and Arbat. I turned my head to look. They were heading toward us but slowly and I got the feeling that Alloran was saying something to Arbat.

"Tell me," Tanir reached up a little hand to touch my chin and guide my face to look at hers. I was slightly shocked – I wasn't used to having my face touched much by others. Add to that, it was normally a gesture between females that would have been between good friends, or at least, between friends of the same age. I was similar to a superior of Tanir's.

Her big eyes stared into mine, curiously.

"Are you really happy about marrying my Uncle Alloran?"

I huffed and pulled my face away from her little hand, which was surprisingly rigid around my chin.

I was about to fire back 'That is none of your business!' but she looked so earnest and hurt that I'd taken my face out of her hand that I calmed myself and said,

"I am…hopeful about us."

A smile slowly grew on her face again.

"That is good. That is what I wanted to know. You see…I want Uncle Alloran to be happy." she looked me up and down. "And you...well..." she chuckled. "You could make anyone happy."

I felt incredibly uncomfortable around this child. I couldn't say why, but she was very strange, she and her Uncle Arbat both.

I turned an eyestalk to look at Alloran and Arbat. They were closer but now it seemed that Alloran was facing Arbat and they had stopped walking altogether. I felt a rush of disappointment and anxiety. Why couldn't they hurry up? I didn't like talking to Tanir at all.

"I just know that Uncle Alloran will enjoy you," Tanir said and I turned my head to glare at her with my main eyes. She was really out of line! She giggled at my expression.

"Of course," Tanir's main eyes swept down my figure again and I shifted uncomfortably. Her main eyes settled on mine again and her smile became smug. "Any male would enjoy someone like you."

"Any male…" there was something about the way she said it. Not that she was accusing me…but…the tone…no it wasn't accusation. She was mocking me. I stepped back slightly, feeling cowardly for doing so but all the same not comfortable at all. I was reminded of once when my father privately mocked a neighbor to my mother by saying she was like a _miranit_ flower – pretty and appeasing but without any depth. Was that what she was trying to hint? I was never good at social situations...so much left unsaid among Andalites. Simpler organisms were so much easier to be around. No wonder we all confided in guide trees!

I turned a stalk eye to see that….Arbat was coming back on his own.

I heard Tanir giggle again and felt a rush of fear. Arbat was smiling to himself, I noticed.

Panicking, my eyestalks swiveled around looking for my fiancé. Where was Alloran?

**Alloran**

Bristling from his obvious leering at my fiancé and almost ready to strike him after our argument, I pulled away from my brother and headed back down the trail.

"Go on," he called. "Just go quickly and don't keep your fiancé waiting."

I had apparently left my fighter's atmospheric battery in. You were supposed to pull a latch that removed the battery so that it didn't over heat. It was only for in atmosphere flight so one didn't have to worry about it on space flights, but if I left it in while in atmosphere it would overheat and I wouldn't be able to fly in atmosphere. I cursed my own stupidity and distraction… I had been admiring Jahar's rear legs and tail when walking down from my fighter. I hadn't been thinking about necessary preparations. Now we might have to walk back to her father's scoop! And that would not be very impressive at all…

I slowed down after a moment and took a few deep breaths hoping to calm myself. I admonished myself for my behavior with her around the lake. My hand eagerly seeking hers like a child with it's mother. I blinked rapidly, embarrassed.

What was wrong with me? She could turn me into an _Aristh_ in a few seconds.

I sighed and began to trot faster focusing my mind again. I was impatient to get back to Jahar. I cleared the forest and made a line straight for my fighter. I was getting an uneasy feeling about leaving Jahar alone with Arbat for too long. Surely, he could not try anything frisky with our "cousin" there but I did not know what he might try. My brother had the advantage of often being quite unpredictable.

I checked the fighter and quickly detached the battery. It would wait in a small holster external to the fighter where it would cool off. Good. So Arbat had not been lying.

But to my recollection, he hadn't really been paying much attention to my fighter, so…how could he have known?

Troubled, I turned and quickly began to trot back to the forest. Had I been fooled?

**Jahar**

Arbat advanced on me, his eyes glimmering in the shade. I shivered and stepped back. I turned to see that Tanir was blocking my way. The excitement in her eyes! It was full of bizarre curiosity as if I were some creature she was observing in an off world zoo. I blinked rapidly and looked up at Arbat who was stepping close enough to be chest to chest with me.

"Wh-what is this?" I was half afraid that they might strike at me, but I knew in some part of me that was not at all what Arbat had in mind… But Tanir…what could she possibly want?

"Come now Jahar," Arbat chuckled and lifted a hand to take mine, except that his fingers slipped up the bottom side of my arm and up to my shoulder.

"What!" I cried, tilting my head away as his fingers slid up my neck. I could feel his breath on my cheek!

"You know that you really are not interested in my silly younger brother, don't you?"

"What?" I blurted again, pulling away from him completely. I found I could breathe a little better with more distance between us. The heat of his body was oddly suffocating my mind and making it hard for me to focus. "How dare you-"

"Oh come on," He laughed outright. "It is obvious Jahar…someone with a mind like yours? Surely you don't think you will be satisfied in a relationship with my stupid, brutish soldier sibling? He will never-"

"Stop!" I cried, startling him a bit. I found to my own surprise that I truly did disagree with him: Alloran might be a soldier, but he wasn't _brutish_. "How can you say that? You have no right-"

He laughed again, and it was feeling more genuine. Then suddenly he grabbed my arm and pulled me close to him. I cried out and pushed against him with my hands, but that just allowed him to wrap his arms around my torso and hold me close. His tail looped around my lower body, jerking me forward, against him.

I looked to Tanir desperately, but she was just…watching. With such fascination! I shuddered and stared up at Arbat who smiled smugly down at me. He didn't seem so elegant now. He was reminding me of the young males in school who had tried to corner me and feel me over, males I usually sent stumbling away with a whack of my tail to their head. But I couldn't whack Alloran's brother.

"Lovely Jahar," he slipped his hands up and down my back, caressing. I managed to slide backward out of his grip, but he chuckled and almost lunged forward to wrap me in his arms again. He slipped one hand up my neck and I shivered. "Don't make such a grotesque mistake. Let me speak with your father, hm?" he smiled and looked to Tanir, who giggled again.

"Wh-what? What are you talking about-" I jumped slightly and stared at Tanir with an eye stalk. She smiled shyly, her eyes oddly innocent. I shuddered and struggled vainly against Arbat's grip. "How could he do this in front of his cousin?"

"Just tell him Jahar," Arbat whispered, his voice low and sickly sweet in my mind. "Tell your father who the greater brother is. I'm sure he will see reason…" he laughed. "You could even mention my land…I don't take much pride in it but…if that's what it will take to convince him," he stroked his chin against my temple. "After all…why else would he give something so fine to such a fool like Alloran?" His laugh was arrogant, absorbed in his own voice. "Of course, I don't think much of marriage either. But you would only be legally married to me Jahar…only legally. If you bored of me, I wouldn't stop you from finding greener grass," he flicked an eye stalk toward his cousin who laughed. I was furious. This was all some kind of game to them!

I wanted to push him off but the only way I could do that was by kicking out with my hooves and I could injure Tanir. As creepy as I found her gaze, I didn't want to harm her and get into trouble. I trembled where I was and tried to push him away with my hands and the knee of a foreleg.

"Don't fight me," he hissed. "Let me show you just how much freedom I would give you, sweet-" he pulled away suddenly and Tanir jumped.

"Ah, Alloran!" Arbat called. Just then I saw my fiancé coming through the trees. I stared in shock at Arbat and with a stalk eye at Tanir who eye smiled sweetly at me, except that now her smile was coy.

Never in all of my life…never had I heard things so…so wild! So perverse! Only fragments in whispers of gossip that I'd walked in on. Never had I been offered something so dark and wild I barely understood what I was being offered.

_The freedom I would give you…_

The way his voice had seductively whispered…what did it mean?

A game. It was just a game. He was just toying with me for his own entertainment.

"Jahar?" Alloran said, pushing his brother – who was still chatting to him- aside with a hand. "What is wrong?"

I looked up at him. I'm sure my eyes told him everything. The way I stood, my legs close together, one arm across my chest, the hand on the upper arm, my eyes wide.

"Come," he held out his hand. "We're leaving."

"Well now, you can't just-" Arbat started and Alloran turned on him. Tanir let out a cry. Within an instant, my fiancé had his brother pinned on the ground, his hoof holding Arbat down by his neck!

"I swear that if you touched her, I will come back and I will bury my tail blade in the organ _with which you defecate_!"

"Alloran!" I admonished. He looked up at me, shocked. He raised his hoof a little and Arbat lifted his throat off the ground, letting out a wheeze of air.

"You mad bastard!" he shouted up at Alloran. "What are you doing?" he scrambled up and Alloran let him.

"Was I wrong?" Alloran looked at me, puzzled.

I blinked a few times, about to shake my eye stalks. I looked down, guilt burning in me.

Alloran's eyes narrowed and fear rippled through me. Would he punish me somehow? Could he sense that I had enjoyed his brother's touch? Even reluctantly, I had still betrayed him…

"Come Jahar," he ordered, holding out his hand. "I'm tired of this idiocy." I slowly went forward and took it.

"Please," I begged quietly. "Let's just leave?"

"Yes," he said, moving his arm to wrap around my lower back, possessively. "We are leaving." His main eyes were glaring at his brother now, who looked evenly back, his gaze neutral.

Alloran snorted, a sign of aggression, and kicked dirt at Arbat. He pressed my back with his hand and pushed me slightly ahead of him. I walked woodenly, one of my eye stalks looking back at Arbat who smiled and mockingly bowed his head slightly in deference.

**Alloran**

"What did he do?" I asked her as soon as we were on the fighter and it was in the air. I'd felt a little guilty pulling up so swiftly into the air when I noticed how she clung suddenly to the straps on the wall of the fighter, her body swaying. But I wasn't just angry – I was livid. I couldn't think straight. I felt as if I need to tear something apart with my tail before my head exploded.

It had taken all the self-restraint in me not to just trample Arbat under my hooves. What was he doing? Touching _my_ female?

I know it was a primitive way to think but I couldn't help it. Jahar was _my_ female. _My _wife. Mine.

"Nothing," she said too quickly, not meeting my eyes.

"Do not lie to me Jahar," I said lowly and she looked up at me with her main eyes, fearful at first, then angry.

"Do not threaten me with that tone Alloran!" her tail cracked. I restrained myself, my whole body tensing, from cracking my own tail in the air and shouting at her. I was tempted to put the fighter in auto pilot and start shouting at her but I knew this would ruin any chances I had with Jahar. If she didn't want to leave me already, she would be too provoked to do so by actions like those.

So instead I put the fighter in auto pilot, took a deep breath with all four of my eyes closed, exhaled, and turned to face her. I slowly walked to her, my hands out.

"Jahar," I began. "Please listen to me. My brother-" I took her hands in mine and she looked nervously at the front of the fighter, at the controls. I smiled at her.

"It's fine. It's on auto pilot."

"Oh. I didn't know you could…"

"It is a relatively new development, yes," I smiled, feeling a bit proud of my fighter suddenly. It surely was nice being a Prince.

"Anyway," I said. "Back to my…brother…" I could barely say it. Arbat was a joke of a sibling. "Jahar…did he touch you?" I asked it as softly as I could but she still tensed and her eyes looked nervously into mine.

"Be honest, please-"

"It's not my fault!" she cried, tearing her hands away from me and backing up. "I-I didn't know what to do!"

'Of course,' I thought. 'Of course. You are sheltered. You've never had to deal with people like Arbat before.' I often forgot how dysfunctional my family was.

"What did he do?" I straightened up, the anger slowly building in my chest.

"Alloran, please calm down," she raised her hands. "He…he-" she put her hands to her head. "I don't even remember now!"

"What…what…" I took deep breaths, trying to keep from just sending my tail blade into the side of the damned fighter. That filthy pervert! I should have known he would try and fondle my Jahar! She was beautiful after all…no male could be trusted around her evidently. Not even my own brother. But then, Arbat always seemed to view everything as something he could toy with. He didn't understand social protocol…he didn't understand that people had rules that needed to be followed. It was because father had always spoiled him and let him talk back. Arbat thought himself so progressive, so above other people and their ways, always –

"Alloran?" Jahar whispered, breaking into my thoughts. I looked at her and softened my expression when she cringed.

"I'm sorry," I said. "I just…forgive me." I straightened up and took another deep breath, then exhaled. I closed my main eyes and held a hand to my forehead.

"Just tell me what you can remember Jahar."

"He…put his arms around me." I gasped, feeling as if the wind had been knocked out of me. "And he…said foolish things."

"What things?" I looked up at her. So he had been spreading lies about me too? Trying to poison her against me?

"He…said that I shouldn't marry you," she laughed suddenly. "That I should marry him."

"You find this funny?" She looked at me shocked, her laughter cut off.

"No…I just…I think he's arrogant is all…"

We looked at each other and her expression turned to a glare while mine turned to a smile. She thought he was arrogant – a joke for even thinking she would turn to him! Then I shifted uncomfortably.

"Why are you angry?"

"Why are you smiling?" she snapped. "How dare you Alloran! Act as if … as if…"

"As if what?" I said.

"As if I enjoyed it!"

"Did you?"

"NO!" her shout made me step back. There was something in her eyes I didn't trust, some trace of fear, but I did not pursue it.

I held up my hands. "Well why do you accuse me of thinking that?"

"That's not what I was accusing you of! You acted as if me laughing about the situation was…oh never mind," she turned, glaring at the floor. She raised a hand to her head. "I just want to go home Alloran. Please."

I sighed.

"Alright," I turned and stormed back to the controls, snapping control of them and she swayed. I felt another pang of guilt.

"I'm sorry," I said as she glared at me and returned quickly to hold the straps on the side of the fighter. "I'm sorry this outing turned out to be another disaster. Perhaps…perhaps I should just have left you alone."

I didn't mean to say it. Her eyes grew wide, however, and fearful.

"Alloran…I….I don't want us to…not go through with this…"

I looked back at her with my stalk eyes, hope and surprise spiking inside of me.

"Then stay with me a while longer today and let me talk to you. Please?"

She was quiet a moment.

"Very well. I will."

We landed in the fields of her family, on the other side of a small forest from her family's scoop. I left the fighter, walking and motioned with a hand for her to come along. She trotted and caught up with me.

"Is it because of your father that you want to go through with this?" I asked. "Or is it because you truly wish to know me?"

She looked up at me, meeting my eyes for a moment.

"What if it's both?"

I stopped and she blinked rapidly.

"I admit it is about my father, at least partly," she explained quickly. "But…I have started to…enjoy your company…and…"

**Jahar**

I didn't know how to bring myself to say it. Perhaps the past two days had awakened some feelings in me? I hated to think that this realization had been initiated by Arbat's touches but perhaps so. Either way it was true. I was legally with Alloran now, and I wanted to at least try to make it work for us.

"I do find you…very attractive," I finished quietly. I kept my eyes on my hooves until I noticed him shaking. I looked up. He was laughing!

I felt so embarrassed. I glared at him.

"What are you laughing about?" I cried.

"You…find me attractive"! he smiled deeply. "And you are asking me to stay around!"

"Not asking," I blinked rapidly. "You said you might leave me alone so -"

"Oh well if you're not asking," he turned and headed toward his fighter.

"Alloran no! Wait!" I called, exasperated. He turned back to me and laughed. I trotted up to him and gave him a light push with my hands. Of course it would have been light anyway since I was hardly strong. He laughed again and caught me in his arms.

We were both stunned into silence. I was forehip to forehip with him, my hands on his chest. He smiled down at me with brilliant green eyes and I felt a slow warmth building up in my torso belly, rising toward my chest. Alloran raised his hand curiously and touched it to my ear, stroking, caressing up to my cheek.

Our first kiss. My eyes closed as he pressed his hand into my cheek his thumb circling lightly. I felt the tension from the argument fading away.

"Jahar," he whispered and I found I had to breathe deeply. This only served to cause me to inhale the scent of his fur, which triggered all kinds of inappropriate responses in my body.

"Alloran," I managed to say after a moment, opening my eyes. His expression was soft and he raised another hand to kiss my other cheek. This I found to be too much. His hands began to move against my cheeks passionately but I raised my own hands to stop him.

"Please," I blinked several times, smiling a little. "I think we should keep walking."

"Why?" he almost moaned it. "Darling, no one is around-"

"Alloran!" I blinked rapidly and looked down, pulling away slightly. "I don't want to go very far yet…we…we are not even married yet."

"We are," he smiled and once again I was reminded of his guardianship of me. Once again my chest constricted and I felt like a slave. Trapped. "Remember?" his hand stroked my back and I was reminded of his brother's slimy touches. I stepped back and away.

"Alloran," I said. "I want to wait…until we are fully married. You are my guardian right now. We have not had our wedding yet."

"True," he sighed softly. "I only have custody of you," he murmured. "I forgot, you will be my wife only after our wedding."

Custody. The word rang through my head like a distant, dull clanging, burying the budding desire and I shuddered.

"What's wrong?" he said softly, pulling his hands away. He looked so guilty I felt sorry for him. "Is it….are you thinking of Arbat again? I really am going to carve his insides out and turn him into a lamp-"

"Please," I said. "I don't want to talk about him." I met his eyes. "I just…I need some time Alloran. With physical things."

He smiled sadly.

"Of course." He took my hand slowly and rubbed his thumb along the back of my hand.

"We can take as long as you need," he smiled and we continued walking.

It made me wonder after he said that. What if it took months? What if I was never ready to go all the way? Did he really mean I could take as long as I needed?

I found myself wondering how long exactly it would take for Alloran to just give up on me and send me back to my parents. Of course, he could just emancipate me from his guardianship. Or I could declare myself emancipated.

I could do that anyway though…

The thought was severely tempting suddenly. Why hadn't I thought of trying it before?

Oh, right, because I wouldn't have anywhere to live if I did. I would have to go home to my parents' scoop and that would be a nightmare. My father would try to marry me off to someone else. I would have to fight him for my independence all over again while I applied for some little piece of land from the government.

No…better to try and make something of what I had with Alloran. And if it proved to be impossible…well I would worry about that later.

"When did you…first become interested in biology?" Alloran spoke after a while.

I smiled, pleased he was trying to talk about me.

"I don't really know. It was when I was a child, I think. I just loved watching Kafit birds. I was obsessed with them for a while," my smile became more genuine as I remembered my childhood fascination. "I could have spent hours just walking in the woods, watching them. I loved to find their nests and-"

"Wait," he held up a hand. "You _found_ their nests?" I laughed at his incredulity. It wasn't that hard! Any biologist, really any child with some intuition could find a Kafit nest.

"Yes. As I said, I was obsessed."

He stared at me for a moment, wonder in his gaze.

"I don't think I've ever even _seen_ a Kafit nest."

"They're not as obvious as you would think them," I grinned. "They aren't as large as people seem to believe. They hide the little birds well." Fondness bubbled up in my chest as I pictured newly born Kafits huddling together, opening delicate beaks to hiss at my curious face.

"Not well enough, evidently," he smiled.

"Well enough," I said. "I am hardly a predator, after all."

"True," he gazed off at the field again. I looked at his profile curiously for a moment. I felt a trace of the feeling I'd experienced earlier when talking with him on the communication screen - as if I were truly seeing him for the first time in a while.

I realized I trusted him a little more, even if I did not like his brother and his cousin was strange. I relaxed my hand more in his grip and he smiled at me.

After our walk, we headed back to my parent's scoop and when he landed, I even felt a little regret. Mostly because I would have to see my father looking smug, but a little bit of it was because – other than Arbat – I had found our afternoon enjoyable.

"Our wedding," Alloran said, holding my hands and giving me another, shyer kiss before we left the fighter. "It is in two days."

"Yes," I smiled nervously making eye contact for only a moment. "So it is."

He shifted his hooves.

"I will be leaving next week."

I looked up at him, shocked.

"I thought you would have some more time."

"I received updated orders this morning," he waved his eyestalks in annoyance. "Still…I will enjoy whatever time we have together before then." He lifted his hand slowly and touched my jaw, smiling almost dreamily.

So already I would be alone in our new scoop. I felt a small amount of relief but at the same time, anxiety. I wasn't used to being alone in a scoop.

"How long will you be gone?"

"Three months," he grimaced. I sagged.

"I'm sorry darling." I saw a glimmer of triumph in his eyes though. He was glad that I would feel lonely without him.

"It's alright," I said. "You cannot help it."

"What will you do? While I am gone?"

"Study. I have a project coming up that will determine whether or not I make it to the next level."

"Well," he smiled. "I'm glad I will not be there to distract you then."

"I suppose I should be glad too," I smiled. His eyes glimmered again and his smile grew a little deeper.

He turned and led me down the ramp. My father was indeed smug. My mother glanced quickly from Alloran's eyes to mine and then was smiling at us.


	7. They had some things to work out

Alloran surprised me the next morning by picking me up with his fighter and taking me to my classes. I was at my _garibah_ when I heard the sounds of a fighter landing and felt my hearts leap a little. I huffed at my reaction. Was I really looking forward to his presence? Well, it was a good sign.

I stepped out of the woods just as my father called for me.

"Ah, there you are," he smiled. Alloran was already standing there, waiting with him, one of his back legs jiggling almost impatiently.

We both smiled at each other and my father grinned.

"See? I knew you'd like him," he whispered privately. "Eventually."

"Be quiet," I told him lightly and greeted Alloran by taking his hand in mine. He smiled more deeply, and began to lead me to the fighter.

"Wait, I need to get my consoles," I told him and hurried over to the scoop, taking them off my shelf. I headed back to him and he reclaimed my hand.

"See you later," my father grinned and waved. My mother, standing next to him, smiled at us. "I hope she skips her classes and spends some time with him," he said to my mother. Alloran chuckled and I glared at both of them.

On our way to the university Alloran was quiet. He seemed to have something on his mind but was oddly shy about mentioning it.

"Thank you for taking me to class," I said.

He smiled. "It is fine. If you ever want me to take you, you need only call."

I tilted my head. "It isn't really necessary. It is not so far a run."

"I hoped we might spend the afternoon together again," he blurted. I smiled.

"Not with your brother I hope," I joked. He sneered.

"Ha! No not with that idiot..."

Our silence was almost comfortable. Alloran seemed quite pleased that I didn't want to be in his brother's company again. When we arrived, he landed, much more gently than he usually did, and I waited for him to open the door and walk down the ramp before I did.

There were only a few people out in front of the great glass dome, with smaller domes attached to this one where the computers were housed and classes were scheduled. They looked curiously and smiled, perhaps some of them recognizing me. I felt sort of like a celebrity or a princess, walking down the ramp, Alloran holding one of my hands. We stood facing each other for a moment, my arm full of slim consoles.

"Jahar," he touched my face with his fingertips and I tilted my head, shivering a little because his fingers were a little chilly. "I already miss you when we're not together."

I smiled, flattered and amused. "What will you do when you must go off into space?"

"Think of you all the time and be absolutely pitiful I suppose," he chuckled. I reached a hand up and kissed him too. His palm flattened against my cheek and I closed my main eyes, enjoying the kiss.

It wasn't traditionally proper to kiss in public, but our generation wasn't very traditional and it was people my age passing by. Two females giggled in thought speech and teased me. I and Alloran smiled a little deeper and blinked rapidly, our hands slipping away from each other's faces.

"I must get to class," I said. "I will see you later...what time will you come for me?"

"Three hundred," he said. "I have to go to the base and get some things ready. Mostly checking in with my warriors."

I kept forgetting he was a Prince. It was strange, knowing I was going to marry someone who was already established in their career and I wasn't even finished with training for mine. It made me feel far younger than him even though we were only a few years apart. I realized I didn't even remember his exact age and there were so many other things I hadn't asked him about yet. Well, I would make a mental list and ask him later.

"I will see you then," I smiled and turned, heading to the scoops. I watched with an eyestalk as he stood for a moment and waved with a few fingers, then headed into his fighter. It rose from the ground, curved to the side, then blasted off with a puff of steam and vapor. His really was one of the newer, more environmentally sound ones. (Civilians regularly complained about the military's 'toys,' and the amount of pollution they made, sound pollution and otherwise.) It made a FSSSHEW! as he left, and the wind from it blew the stalk eyes of a female forward. She glared back at the fighter and I smiled a little, then hurried to my first lecture of the day.

I found it a little difficult to concentrate at first because I kept remembering Alloran's smile and the warmth of his hand on my cheek, but I was absorbed into the lecture as our instructor brought out a small artificial habitat with two strange creatures from a distant planet's moon in it.

"These are what the natives of the planet Keppura call _foomaki_. They glow on the moon and at night, and in large crowds become visible to the natives on the planet below."

My fellow classmates gazed with all four eyes and I felt a general sense of wonder wave through the crowd and smiled. The creatures were pretty amazing. Small and reptilian, they glittered in the light of our suns and when the instructor took one out using his hands, we abandoned our console platforms and gathered closer to see and hopefully touch the creatures.

I got to pet the tail of one and admire the smooth, shiny scales. We all laughed when one female shrieked as a long, slimy wet tongue slapped out and touched her hand. She looked embarrassed, but then laughed too.

The creatures, despite being removed from their artificial habitat, had atmosphere preserving force field bubbles around them and I noticed that when I slipped my hand past the bubble to pet them, the air around it became several degrees colder.

"As you can probably tell," my instructor said the force fields contain the atmosphere they are used to. "They would not be able to survive as an element of what they breathe is not in our atmosphere."

We pondered this a while, looking at one another. He smiled at us. He was waiting for one of us to guess, of course. I spoke up.

"Mixocyth, sir?"

He smiled at me. "Correct! Very good."

The others smiled at me and I glowed with pride for a moment. Perhaps it was silly, but it was nice to feel like I was in fact a good analytical thinker. Lately I hadn't felt like a very good student and with all the preparation behind getting married I hadn't even felt much like a student or a scientist.

The little reptiles were returned to their habitat and tucked away. For the rest of the lecture our instructor explained to us how the reptiles had evolved scales that harvested energy from the sun and how our military scientists were even able to learn from this design and increase the productiveness of our own solar panels by twelve percent by copying it. I smiled, thinking 'Ha! That's how biology is useful!' to my father. He always put so much pride in military rank. Wait until he heard about this...

That was when it occurred to me that I could do something like that - work as a military scientist. Why not? It beat teaching and trying to get backing for research. You had to be qualified and you didn't get the rank privileges associated with military but it was likely you did get _some_ military privileges. I smiled at the thought and decided to look into it later.

I was surprised when I realized I was considering talking to Alloran about it. Well, he was my future husband. But I realized I did actually care to an extent what he would think about it. I couldn't see why he wouldn't like it. He might actually be delighted.

Hours later, I was proved wrong.

"What?" Alloran sputtered. _"You_ want to work for the_ military_?"

We were standing in a field that he owned. He had brought me to his scoop and had given me a tour of the land around it. He said that he planned on relocating his scoop to the land closer to the edge of Arbat's, off the chunk that he had outlined for my father.

"I don't see why you are so...opposed to the idea..." I felt a little disappointed. I'd thought he would like it.

"Well...I'm just surprised, is all. And I cannot see why you would want to be around a bunch of males-"

"They are not just a bunch of males. There are females in the military too."

_"Most_ of the military are male, Jahar."

"Yes, but not military scientists. The concentration of females in the military is in the sciences area...obviously, since they cannot be warriors..." I added.

"Actually, the concentration of females in the military are _technicians_," he said, smugly.

"And you would know this how?" I raised an eyestalk, slightly amused.

"Eh...ah," he blinked rapidly. "Well...males share this kind of information..."

"Naturally," I rolled my eye stalks, then returned to the point. "But I don't see why you're opposed to me...oh, I huffed. I see why."

"Why?" he narrowed his main eyes. "What are you thinking?"

"You don't want me around other males."

"What! That's ridiculous! You're around other males at school!"

"But you don't want me around other military males because you're afraid I'll get interested in someone else!" I crowed.

He sagged. "That's not true." he raised his chin. "Why would you be interested in anyone else anyway?" he flexed his arm and back muscles, flicked out his tail with a loud CRACK, smiling a little. I snorted. He scowled.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Because you are silly," I said, then turned serious. "Alloran, you're failing to see the positive things about this idea."

"Such as?"

"If I work in the military, you can keep tabs on me better," I smiled.

"Ah," he snorted. "And I need to keep tabs on you, do I?"

"No," I laughed. "But you're a Prince and you could also request that I work under you, or if you become a Captain, on your ship."

He blinked. "I don't want you on a ship," his eyes turned dark and I stared, surprised.

"Fine. But then you could use your influence to see to it that I work on the home world or on a base near you-"

"If you are not military then you would work on the home world anyway," he said.

"Not so," I said. "Non military scientists work on other planets," I remembered the reptiles I'd seen in class that day. "That is how we learn about other planets, Alloran."

"I know," he huffed. "But you are not going to another planet anyway Jahar. You're staying here."

We stared at each other for a few minutes, hurt sinking into my chest.

"Is that it then?" I said. "You tell me to stay put and I stay?"

He just looked at me, then looked at the ground and sighed. His main eyes closed and he rubbed his forehead with a hand.

"Am I a wife, Alloran, or a pet?"

He glared at me.

"Don't act like this. You're being childish."

"I am not being childish!" I snapped. "I... " I forced myself to take a breath and relax. "Alloran, I have dreams and wishes too, you realize this do you not?"

"Yes, I do," he snapped. "You wanted to study and you got what you wanted-"

"What's the _akasik _point of studying science if I never actually do anything with it?" I shouted, losing my patience.

I rose a hand to my face, mortified. I had never spoken to anyone like that before, except perhaps my father when we got deeply into an argument.

Alloran almost cracked a smile, but he was too angry. We just stared at each other again for a few moments.

"Yes, what is the point, Jahar?" he said finally.

I cringed. "So that's it? You want me to quit then, Alloran?"

"You said it yourself," he waved his stalk eyes, looking uncomfortable. "You are never really going to use it, so-"

"Fine!" I shouted. "I'll just be _brain dead _and stand around in a field all day with a foal until I go _insane_ from _boredom_ - is that what you want?"

"Don't be ridiculous," he snorted. "You make raising children sound like torture!"

I let the sentence fall flat into the silence, sneering at him.

"It's not torture for someone who gets to go off and do their own thing for months at a time and pretend those children don't exist."

"I wouldn't pretend they _don't exist_," he stepped closer to me until his face was inches from mine. "You act as if I'm just going to mount you and then run off."

"That's the plan isn't it?" I snapped. "You go off and play Captain War Prince hero and I get to stay home and do_ what? _Alloran. Play hide and go seek in the woods? Frolic through the flowers? Is that what you think being a mother is? All perfection and bliss, all fun?"

He huffed and kicked the ground. I mimicked him.

"Who's being childish now?" I snapped. He huffed again and stormed away.

"You are being absolutely unreasonable," he said. "I only expect that you take care of our children. Someone has to take care of them, Jahar."

This was insane. We were talking about rhetorical children in a future that might not happen. I covered my main eyes with my hands and took a deep breath.

"It's as if you think being a warrior is all perfection and bliss," he added. "Do you know how many people suffer before they actually die in this war, Jahar?" he glared at me. "Do you know what it is to see someone dead when you were only talking to them hours before-"

"I didn't enlist you in the military, Alloran!" I shouted.

"There wasn't a war when I was enlisted!" he roared back, stepping forward to shove his face close to mine again. "Then that idiotic Prince of mine decided to ruin everything by being a soft, friendly little _scientist! _Everything is all friendship and trust to you people! You go traipsing off around the universe and let everyone else deal with the consequences! You're blind and you don't know it because you think you know _everything_!"

I stepped back, just looking at him.

"If I am to be some kind of scape goat for your issues with science," I said. "Then I cannot commit to a marriage with you," I turned my back on him and began to walk away, ignoring the growing hurt inside.

My stalk eye glanced back. He was still standing there, looking puzzled now.

"You're leaving me?" he said. _"Already_?"

"Yes, Alloran," I stopped, turning to look back at him, the pain almost crippling me. "I cannot...I refuse to stay with someone who forces me to choose between what I love the most and..." I stopped instantly, realizing my mistake as soon as I said it.

"So that's it," he said, his eyes cold. "Maybe I'm not the only one with issues then," he turned and stormed back to his scoop or wherever he was going.

"I was studying when you first met me!" I shouted, drawing my arms into my chest and forcing myself to turn toward my home...my parents scoop...and begin walking there. I stopped and gasped at the pain inside, covering my eyes with my hands.

He had stopped too and was sagging, partly looking back at me, partly looking forward, hesitant, his expression miserable.

"You were to be my _wife_ Jahar. Aren't wives supposed to...obey their husbands?" he sighed. He was quiet for a moment. "What will you do about... about me having custody of you Jahar?"

"I guess I'll just... go to the Civilian Ministry and be emancipated," I sniffled. "I'll just find some piece of land to live on and..." I was rooted to the spot. I could do it. It wouldn't be so horrible living alone and pursuing my studies. Really it was all I'd ever wanted. For once I'd be free to do as I wished. But the pain was rooting me there.

The bastard. The stupid, selfish bastard! How dare he! How dare he show up into my life and make me care for him then hurt me like this?

"Jahar," he said, causing me to jump slightly. He was standing right behind me, hand reaching out.

"I'm sorry," his eyes expressed true repentance but I glared, turning to face him.

"Go away!" I shouted. "You hurt me. You...you don't really care about me and all you want is your scoop with your pretty little wife and ten children and you -"

He laughed. "Ten children? Really Jahar, do you think I'm _mad_?" He gently put his hands on my upper arms. "Please, let's go to my scoop and talk about this, like adults."

"I _am_ talking like an adult!" I snapped, then forced myself to breathe and calm down again. "I _am_ talking like an adult Alloran. I am just tired of people treating me like a child as if I don't deserve any say in what happens in my life."

He huffed. "I don't treat you that way."

"You just did," I said, backing out of his touch. "That was why I was walking away Alloran. Because you seem to think I'm incapable of making my own decisions or as if I'm obligated to drop everything and serve your every whim-"

"I don't think that," he snapped

"Then show me."

"I do! Jahar, have I not taken you to your classes, encouraged you in your studies?"

"Yes, but encourage me more. Let my studies lead to a _career_, Alloran."

"I never said you couldn't have a career," he grumbled. "I merely said I did not think you should work in the military. Or on another planet."

"You seemed to hint that as soon as our first child was born I would have to drop everything and spend the rest of my life being a mother."

"It's not as if children go away, Jahar."

"I know they don't. But they do grow up". I argued. "To the point where they start going off to school themselves and then what am I to do with my time? Socialize?" I sneered.

"It might do you some good," he grumbled. I glared at him. Then I turned and began to walk off again.

"Oh, come back!" he groused.

"No!" I stopped, glaring at him.

"So you're leaving me?"

"I don't want to." I met his eyes, letting my hurt show.

He sighed.

"I'm sorry Jahar. Today was supposed to be good," he muttered. "Better than yesterday."

I smiled a little. "It was. I wasn't molested."

He scowled. "Don't laugh about that," his eyes were hurt and he stepped forward, hands reaching out to me. "Did...did he really...Do you feel molested Jahar?"

"No," I rolled my eye stalks, taking his hands in mine. "Alloran, it's over now and I don't-"

"If you do, I will do something about it," he promised. "I can go over there and-"

"Alloran," I sighed. "Please, it's...it wasn't that big of a deal and-"

"It is!" he cried, looking shocked. "He put his...dirty hands all over you." his nose wrinkled up with disgust.

"Not all over me," I snorted. "He just...kissed me and..." I waved a hand.

Alloran was scowling. I laughed.

"It's not funny," he grumbled. "I don't like the idea of him around you."

"So let me work as a military scientist," I smiled. "And he won't be around me. Arbat hates the military, doesn't he?"

He narrowed his eyes at me and I laughed. He smiled a little and raised his hands up my arms and to my back, pulling my torso close to his.

"Would you...would you really leave me?" his eyes were hurt. "If I didn't let you...work as a military scientist?"

I sighed. My automatic response would be "No, of course not." I wasn't even sure if I wanted to work as a military scientist. It was just an idea after all. But I knew in my hearts that I wanted to pursue some kind of career one day.

"I don't know about military scientist, but..." I locked eyes with him. "Alloran, I want to have a career one day. I don't want to stay around a scoop all day, with nothing to do-"

"But children are a scoopful, aren't they?" he said. "Won't you be busy?"

"When they're young, but what about when they get older and start going to school? Alloran I'll be alone with nothing to do!"

He sighed. "I suppose you're right. I'm sorry Jahar. I mean for you to have a career of your own, really," he looked into my eyes. "I've always thought, ever since I met you, maybe it could be possible that you could do both."

I smiled a little, amused and flattered. "Really? You thought that from the time you met me?"

"Well," he snorted. "Not specifically about you but I hoped maybe a wife could do both. Since females now seem to want both," he sagged.

"Oh," I felt a little disappointed. "Not about me specifically," I pouted and he narrowed his eyes at me. I snorted.

"Jahar, I didn't know if you were going to even talk to me at the time," he pointed out.

"I know," I smiled. "I'm honestly glad I did." I surprised myself with how easily I said it.

We lifted our hands to each other's faces and kissed.

"I love you," he whispered. I blinked and looked away.

"What is it?" he said.

"I don't know if I can say that back yet."

He looked a little hurt. "Ah. Well, I suppose it is pretty soon." he blinked rapidly. "Sorry. I just...feel that way."

"I know," I smiled.

"You will love me eventually won't you?" he smiled a little. I snorted.

"What kind of question is that?" I said.

"What do you mean?"

"Well...of course I'm going to love you...eventually...I mean..." I felt awkward. He looked slightly upset. So I was relying, like he was, that I would eventually return his feelings?

"I care for you," I looked at him. "I just don't know how exactly...I feel."

He looked placated and smiled a little. He rose his hand and stroked my cheek again. His other hand rested on my lower back

"I suppose I understand. It is very early after all."

"It is," I said, raising a hand to kiss him back. We drew closer together and were silent for a while, my head resting on his shoulder.

He pouted "You said I act as if you are obligated to drop everything and serve my every whim."

I smiled a little.

"I'm sorry. You do not act that way."

"I know I don't," he said.

"So why did it upset you that I said that?" I slipped my head from his shoulder and looked up at him.

"Because _you_ seemed to think that was true."

I waved my stalk eyes in understanding.

"Well I know you're not like that," I said. "You're usually not anyway."

"I am not like that at all!" he scowled.

"You were a little today."

He sighed. "I suppose I was. You do know me a little by now...though you still do not know me all that well," he said, almost reflectively.

"I don't," I agreed. "I realized there are some things I wanted to ask you about earlier today."

He looked curious. What things?

"How old are you?"

He laughed.

"Didn't your father tell you?"

"He did but I forgot."

He looked embarrassed and sighed. "Thirty."

I smiled. "That's not so bad. You make it sound as if you are old. Thirty is...a sensible marrying age."

"I'm older than most people are when they marry these days."

"True." I myself was twenty three, the average marrying age of females of my generation. Traditionally, females had married at age eighteen which is when our society considers females to be legally adults. This law is primarily with regard to marriage however. Parents cannot marry their daughter off earlier than eighteen years of age. (Though my father probably would have if he had been able to)

"What else did you want to know?"

"How was your day?"

He sighed and rolled his stalk eyes. I laughed.

"Oh, Jahar, you cannot even imagine the chaos on a base before deployment."

"Tell me about it then."

We chatted for a while, strolling along. I learned about his daily duties, some of the new technologies the military was going through thanks to research - I smiled smugly while we talked about this and Alloran snorted - and Alloran even got around to telling me about some of the missions he'd been on in the past.

"What was it like?" I spoke up when he mentioned his time on the Yeerk home world.

"What?" he frowned. "The Yeerk planet? Ugly slug holes everywhere and this air that burns your lungs-"

"No," I chuckled. "Serving under Prince Seerow."

He scowled, looking down at the ground as he walked.

"I'm sorry," I said. "You don't have to talk about him-"

"It is fine..." he huffed and kicked at the ground. "I just do not enjoy remembering him."

"Where is he now?" I asked.

"I haven't any clue and don't want to know."

Oh, Honestly I couldn't see why Alloran hated Seerow so much. Granted, he had unleashed the Yeerks but he had made a mistake of trust and kindness. Seerow had only wanted to make friends with the Yeerks, an idea that now seemed ludicrous. After all, they wanted to enslave us...

Though I reprimanded myself mentally for judging the Yeerks as a species. Surely there were some who realized there might be a better way than enslaving others? I prided myself on being fairly objective, as a scientific thinker.

"I wish him no ill fate," Alloran muttered a moment later. "I just...I wish something could be done that it is now too late for, I suppose."

"I see what you mean," I said. "What was he like?"

"As a person?" Alloran laughed. "Was? He is not dead Jahar."

"Well, of course not," I smiled. "But you don't speak to him anymore."

"No, I don't." he smiled. "I have no intention of doing so either. As for what he was like? Childish. Immature."

"Really?"

"Well, he was for the most part _rational_, but he was too trusting, too naive. Remember, it is all his fault the Yeerks know as much as they do now. He gave them knowledge, Jahar. He willingly revealed secrets about space travel, secrets of our technology, to an inferior race."

"Inferior?" I stopped and tilted my head. I had to disagree, at least debate, even if I secretly agreed with him to a point. "How are they inferior?"

He snorted. "Oh please Jahar! They're slugs. One need only look at the sludge holes they crawl out of and their own little slimy bodies - blind, deaf, weak-"

"So they are, on their own, weak," I admitted. "But we were once slimy, small organisms-"

He huffed and waved a hand. I laughed.

"Don't tell me you believe those fairy tales of Andalites created by some benevolent higher power?"

"No!" he snorted. "Of course not. I do not believe in any gods, Jahar, nor do I believe in Ellimists or any of those other superstitious things. Those are all stories for dark and windy nights to scare foals. I simply do not think where we came from has any relevance to what we are today. _Look_ at us," he draped his blade over his shoulder. "We have a full range of vision, can defend ourselves, can run, can even send_ thoughts _and images mentally to one another with links up to miles away depending on the relationship between any two of us."

"True," I said. "We evolved with higher capabilities. But so did the Yeerks."

He frowned and his eyes darkened. "You consider that a higher capability?"

He looked honestly disgusted. I shifted uncomfortably.

"Well, they can take control over another's body by taking control of the brain, Alloran. That's extraordinary. Never in any of the systems closest to our home world have we found any species like the Yeerks before."

"Thank the stars," he sneered. "I can't believe you can talk about them so..."

"So what?" I said. "Positively?" I huffed and flicked out my tail. "They cannot all be monsters Alloran."

He stared at me with those eyes dark with thoughts for a few moments and I wondered what he was thinking of. I suddenly received an image in mind that shocked me - there and back in an instant - probably a byproduct of maintained eye contact and Alloran's intensity of thought, of a crumpled, bloody body. The body was an Andalite warrior with head partially decapitated, and limbs dismembered. I shuddered and broke eye contact.

Alloran blinked a few times and shook himself.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I did not mean for you to see that."

I felt cold inside. I had never seen anything so grotesque in my life.

"That is what they did," Alloran said after a moment, glaring at the ground. "Not only to that warrior, but to nearly thirty others."

I shivered. "H-how?"

"They were told not to use their weapons," he sneered. "Andalite soldiers follow their orders."

"But...but when attacked, surely-"

"No one thought they would have the courage to attack us." His eyes met mine. "Like you, everyone thought that surely they were mostly peaceful."

I looked down, embarrassed.

"How...how did they attack?"

"With their host bodies," he laughed mirthlessly. "And with blades. They cut some warriors apart and others they used Shredders on that they stole from the first bodies."

I shivered.

"So you see," he looked bitterly satisfied. "We are in a war and whether or not any of them have inclinations for peace is irrelevant. They are all, as you said, evolved with, how was it you put it? "Higher capabilities.""

I cringed at the mocking tone in his voice and glared at him. He blinked but maintained eye contact.

"It is in their nature to enslave, Jahar. That's all they know."

"Maybe...maybe they wouldn't have to enslave if people were...willing to..." I couldn't make myself say it. It was just a thought but it did sound stupid, even to myself.

"To what?" Alloran sneered.

"Share their bodies?" Alloran stared at me, his amusement dissipating. "A sort of...symbiosis?"

"Jahar," he said, his voice very soft. "There is nothing. Nothing at all. Symbiotic. About the Yeerks."

"They're not directly parasitic either," I said. "From what I've read all they-"

"From what you've read!" he laughed. "From what you've _read_, Jahar? What about from what I have_ seen_?"

I sighed and closed my main eyes. "Thus, why it's important for biologists to travel to other planets and see things with their own eyes," I opened my eyes and smiled at him.

He glared at me, raising an eye stalk.

"I told you you could have a career, Jahar," he muttered. "I thought we already discussed that."

I smiled deeper. "I know. I'm just enjoying arguing with you."

He huffed, but amusement filtered its way back into his eyes. Then he reached out and settled his hands on my waist. I smiled and slipped my hands up to his shoulders again. He touched his forehead to mine, main eyes still locked on my face. I closed my own main eyes.

"Jahar, I really am starting to fall for you."

I chuckled. "I thought you already had." I marveled at how soothed the hurt from earlier was now. I felt happy here, so close to Alloran.

"Oh I was attracted. But now I am obsessed."

I raised a stalk eye and stared at him. "Obsessed?"

"Yes," he smiled and brushed his knuckles against my cheek. "I keep thinking of you that day I first saw you, just relaxing there with your consoles. If I could go back in time to any day in my life, to do things better, I would pick that one."

I found myself speechless. I smiled after a moment.

"How would you do things better?"

"I would act less arrogant and annoying," he grinned and I laughed.

"You can just keep that in mind for the future," I teased. It was his turn to laugh.

It was afternoon, bending toward evening on the home world. The greater sun was slipping away on our horizon and the second, the smaller, was high in the sky. Soon it would be darker, dusky. I imagined spending a night with Alloran at his scoop and my breath caught. What would it be like? Just us, alone, the warmth of his presence beside me, one of his arms resting around my waist maybe. I could see myself feeling safe beside his strong form as I slept.

But he wouldn't let me sleep at first, would he?

"What are you thinking about?" he murmured, stroking my cheek.

"Just...nothing, really." I blinked rapidly. "It's going to be darker soon."

"Yes," he did not notice my embarrassment. His main eyes looked up with almost fascination at the sky. "It gets darker on the Yeerk home world."

"Does it?" I looked curiously at him.

"Well, they only have one sun,"

"Right," I blinked rapidly again. "I knew that. We have studied it before at the university..."

"Yes," he smiled. "But facts never tell us what it's like to _be_ on a planet. We keep these facts in our minds but then when we go there," his smile faded. "It's not quite the same."

"True." I felt suddenly conscious of how we looked even though there was no one else around, standing there, embracing. We'd spent an hour together, just walking and alternately kissing each other.

"How dark does it get?" I asked him. I'd seen holos of the Yeerk's home world sky before but I had learned that the memories of others are much more intimate and somehow more vivid. He traced down my face, beside my eye, with a finger. My mind flashed with an image - a greenish sky lit only with bolts of lightening.

"So dark that if there were not perpetual lightening, you would not see your own tail."

"It's beautiful," I gazed off into space, holding the image of the Yeerk sky lit with lightening in my mind. I looked into Alloran's eyes after he was silent for a moment. He was gazing at me.

"It pales in comparison to some things," he raised both of his hands to kiss me again. I allowed myself to be sucked into the passion of his kiss, closing my main eyes and lifting my own hands to kiss him back.

"One more day," he sighed. "And we will be married." He looked into my eyes when I opened them again.

"Do you really want this?" he whispered.

I smiled. "I think I do."

He smiled too. "I hope I can convince you."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Oooohooooh! They're all romaaaantiiiiiiic!

Yeah, sorry I haven't updated this as promptly as I'd like to. Since it's summer now I should be able to update more often :)


End file.
